


All The Right Places

by wanderror



Series: Across The Multiverse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Letters, Multiple Universes Colliding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soulmates, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: Post Season 5. Except Kara and all the heroes stopped the Anti-Monitor and were able to save the multiverse. So they're still on earth-38.Kara did it. Kara and Lena did it. Leviathan is no more. Lex Luthor is dead.Kara and Lena are just now starting to re-establish their friendship, when Kara finds a mysterious package on her front door containing letters from another earth in which a version of her and Lena are in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Across The Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884688
Comments: 38
Kudos: 167





	1. Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing letters within storylines so I thought I'd write a fic mainly composed of letters. So this is going to be an AU Supergirl love story through letters with post season 5 imagining for plot.

Kara couldn't remember the last time she had lunch with Lena.

They'd been working together for a few months now—trying to bring National City back from the ruins left by Lex and Leviathan. They were slowly rebuilding their friendship. Lena was finally able to see Kara as one, as Kara Zor-El, not Kara Danvers or Supergirl. That had been the hardest part of the betrayal, the fact that two people—who she had completely separate relationships with—were one. For months she had worked her hardest to piece Kara into one person. And now she was just that—just Kara. Her Kara. Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Her best friend (well, we're still working on that).

So there they were, grabbing lunch at Noonan's like the old days, sitting at their usual table. It felt familiar yet strange.

"I'm glad you invited me, Kara. This is Nice... just like old times," Lena said.

"I missed our lunches."

"I missed them too."

Kara was fidgeting with her fingers. She was nervous. She was always nervous around Lena when she wasn't wearing her Supergirl suit. And it didn't help that Lena always stared at her with an intensity that rivaled the heat of the sun.

"Lena..."

"Kara..."

Kara didn't notice, but Lena was nervous too. She was just better at hiding it. _Thank God for those Luthor genes_ , she thought. Lena always had a soft spot for Kara. Even when they were at odds, she cared deeply about her. But Lena’s walls were mighty, and for a while she put on her best Luthor disguise and ignored her feelings for the girl with bluebird eyes.

“I know we haven’t really had a chance to talk since… well, you know. Anyways… I think we need to talk about everything that happened. We’ve been so busy these past couple of months trying to get National City back to normal that we haven’t really had a chance to talk about us,” Kara adjusted her glasses—something she did subconsciously when nervous.

“About us…?”

“No! I mean… about us as friends. You know… we just need to talk about our friendship… and how we’re going to move forward… as friends.”

Lena arched her brow in question and smirked. Kara was so damn adorable when she was flustered and that is exactly what she was. Her cheeks were rosy and her hands in fists on the table. Kara was internally cursing herself for being such a blubbering mess. But Lena loved it.

“Kara… I knew what you meant.”

She smiled in a way that was reserved for Kara. The Kara smile, as the blonde liked to call it. Lena would shoot Kara that smile when she wanted her to feel comfortable—to reassure her.

The blonde stared at her intently, trying to memorize that smile she hadn’t seen in a while, and then looked away. She looked to the sky contemplating what she was going to say next.

“Right, of course,” she paused, “ I was wondering if you’d like to have a movie night… maybe this Friday?”

“A movie night?”

“Yeah… a movie night. Just like old times. You can even sleep over! I mean… if you want…”

“Do you want me to sleep over?” Lena asked.

Kara looked at her. She shot Lena her signature pout and puppy eyes, and as always the ice-cold walls surrounding Lena’s heart melted. She was putty in Kara’s hands.

“I would like that very much,” Kara said.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll sleep over Friday night.”

Kara was beaming and Lena smiled at her again. They remained in comfortable silence just staring at each other until the waitress pulled them out of their reverie.

Their lunch passed relatively quiet, carried by small talk—which normally they both hated—but it was welcomed after weeks and weeks of tension between the two. Besides, they both new they could leave the deep conversations for Friday night.

After lunch, Kara went back to CatCo to finish an article she’d been working on about the repairs of National City.

When she got home in the evening, after a long day at CatCo that got even longer working as Supergirl afterwards, she was surprised to find a package waiting in front of her door.

She used her X-Ray vision to peak inside and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a wooden box with a beautiful carving of the House of El symbol at the top. She used her super-speed and was on her couch in less time than it takes a human to breathe.

She ripped through the packaging and traced lightly over the House of El symbol before opening the box carefully. Inside were a bunch of letters.

She didn’t know what to make of this. _Who did these letters belong to? Who brought them to her doorstep? Should she read them? Are they letters from back home?_ Her mind was going haywire with questions.

She picked one up to read and felt waves of shock consume her entire body when she reached the end and realized who the letter was from.

**_June 21, 2015_ **

**_Darling,_ **

**_I am sitting at our spot watching the waves kiss the shore and all I can think about is kissing you._ **

**_I ache for you, my love. This longing is unbearable._ **

**_I am so sorry for how I left things with you. I am sorry for not responding to your letter sooner._ **

**_I have been a coward. So afraid of the world—of my brother—tearing us apart that I didn’t realize I was the one doing the tearing._ **

**_For the first time in months I am hopeful. I think we can get through this. No. I know we can get through this, because the ocean tells me so._ **

**_She speaks to me and reminds me of all the wonderful memories we shared here in Midvale. Do you remember, darling?_ **

**_The first time you and I were skin to skin, our lips finding themselves like magnets. This is the very spot where we made love for the first time and you taught me what it was like to be truly happy. That was the first time I opened up my heart to you completely, and ever since then, every beat whispers your name._ **

**_Kara, you are my very soul. I cannot fathom a world without you. For this very reason I’ve pushed you away—to keep you safe. But you told me something once that rings true today. We are stronger together._ **

**_I promise, from this moment forth, I will fight for us with every particle of my being._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

Kara was motionless. Her heart, though, was a different story. It was beating so fast she couldn’t tell each beat apart.

When she was finally able to move, her fingers brushed over Lena’s signature over and over. She noticed tears hitting the paper. Her tears. _Why was she crying?_ Her mind replayed the question on a loop.

She looked at the date on the letter and suddenly nothing made sense. Lena was writing to a Kara who she assumed was herself. However, she didn’t know Lena back then. She met Lena in 2016, right after she took over LuthorCorp. _Was there another Kara in Lena’s life? No. There was no way. She would know about it, right?_

She kept thinking of ways it could all make sense. _The box had her House of El symbol, so the letters clearly must have been written to her._

She decided to read through more letters. One by one, she consumed the contents of each letter at super speed, until she reached the last. By that time she was crying unconsolably.

Kara realized that the letters were from another universe—another earth. The letters told a sad but beautiful love story between her and Lena. One that she found herself wishing to be real on her earth. And that opened up the floodgates. Just when she thought she had run out of tears, more came cascading down like the falls of Niagara.

When she managed to calm herself, she took a bath, put on her favorite fuzzy sweater and pajama shorts, made some tea and settled on the couch to watch _Roman Holiday_. Audrey Hepburn movies always made her feel better.

Halfway through the movie, however, she realized her mind had traveled elsewhere. Her thoughts had wandered to a certain green eyed CEO.

Lena.

Her Lena.

She thought about the first time Lena smiled that special smile she allowed herself only around Kara. The first time they had movie night. The first time they had a sleepover. The first time she came to game night and was welcomed warmly into the group by their friends. The time they fought because Kara wanted Lena to have the last potsticker and Lena wouldn’t take it.

Then she thought about their falling out and how much it broke her—in a way she never understood until that moment. 

In that instance, Mon-El popped into her mind. She recalled her relationship with him. She thought about the love she felt for him and the shattered pieces of her heart that took months to glue back together. He was her first love, her first everything, really. Or so she thought, because she had nothing else to compare it to.

Until that day.

Kara realized what she had felt for Mon-El wasn’t intense. What was intense was the choice she was forced to make. A choice her parents had to make when her planet was dying. She had to let go of something in her life she had come to love: not feeling lonely. Even with all the wonderful people that surrounded her, Kara always felt lonely—like she was missing something. With Mon-El the loneliness was sated by his company.

The grieving was never for Mon-El. The grieving was for herself, because for the first time ever she had something of her own and it was suddenly ripped from her. She was alone again.

Her thoughts flew back to Lena—to what she felt when she was around her. With Lena things were very different. Sharing the same air with Lena was like reaching the cosmos and not being able to breathe, then suddenly being pulled into the ocean to figure out you could breathe underwater all along. It didn’t make sense to her either. Nothing with Lena made sense.

The credits rolled in and that was her queue to go to bed.

But before she could manage to fall asleep, she found herself arranging the letters in order based on the dates. She grabbed a pen and numbered them. There were fifty-three letters in total.

She put the letters away and hid the box under her bed, where it would remain until she had the courage to share her feelings with Lena.

* * *

Friday night arrived faster than expected. Lena sat on the couch, wine glass in hand, and her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she inhaled so loudly it startled Lena.

“Kara… are you okay?

“Yup. Yes. Totally fine.”

Lena’s eyes were filled with concern, but she didn’t push.

“If you say so…”

Kara had forgotten how it felt to have movie night. She had forgotten what it was like to have Lena pressed against her side with her head on her shoulder. She’d forgotten how good Lena smelled—of Vetiver and Cedarwood—and how her scent reminded her of Krypton. But what she had forgotten the most was how Lena’s heartbeat synced with her own and calmed her in a way nothing on earth ever could. It reminded her of the first time Eliza and Jeremiah had taken her so see a live symphony. She remembers watching with amazement how the instruments blended together so perfectly, making the most divine sounds.

Lena broke her out of her reflection when she spoke, something Kara didn’t hear since she was lost in her thoughts.

“Huh…? What’d you say?”

“I said I’m sleepy… and that we should go to bed. I can sleep here if you’d like,” Lena said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lena. You can sleep in my bed with me. Well… unless you don’t want to… then it’s totally fine… I can sleep here. You take the bed.”

Kara was rambling as always.

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” she arched her brow.

“I just meant… we can sleep together! Oh, Rao! I meant go to sleep together in my bed. To go to sleep… and I’m going to shut up now,” Kara could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

Lena smiled shyly. _Was she blushing?_ Kara couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Darling…,” she paused when she caught sight of Kara’s unreadable reaction. “I don’t mind sharing a bed with you, Kara. I just didn’t want to push something you weren’t okay with yet. You know… after all that happened. I know we just started rebuilding this friendship and I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. That’s all.”

“Lena… I am totally okay with us sharing a bed. You’re not making me uncomfortable. Actually… it’s quite the opposite. I haven’t felt this comfortable in a long time. You being here calms me. Things feel right again… normal. Like everything is falling back into place with us… and that makes me so happy, Lena. You have no idea how much I have missed you… how empty my life has felt without you in it.”

Kara didn’t notice her own tears spilling until Lena pulled her in for a hug. It was their first hug in months. Rao, how Kara has missed those hugs. Lena held her tightly, reassuring her that she wasn’t going anywhere. Then she pulled away slightly and held Kara’s face in her hands, wiping away the tears. She placed the softest kiss on her forehead—as if Kara was glass and not the girl of steel.

“Let’s go to bed, darling,” she said.

* * *

Kara couldn’t sleep. Words from the letters kept popping into her mind. She tried to distract herself by watching Lena sleep, but that made her think about the letters even more.

So she closed her eyes and focused on Lena’s heartbeat, on her breathing, on her soft little snores that were the cutest.

Then right when she was about to fall under Lena’s sleeping spell, her phone buzzed.

It was Alex.

“Ugh! This better be good!”

“Good to hear your voice too, little sis… listen… there are multiple fires all over the city. An alien with some nasty fire power decided to go nuts. We need you. The alien has been apprehended, but the fires are becoming increasingly difficult to put out. It’s like the flames aren’t typical fire. We need your help, Kara. I wouldn’t call you unless it were an emergency, especially at this time. You know this,” Alex said.

“On my way!”

In less than a second Kara was out the window and in the air. She texted Lena just in case.

Back in Kara’s loft Lena had woken up when the warmth that spread through her body disappeared. Her arms went in search of Kara, but all they found were cold sheets.

She opened her eyes to find the spot that belonged to Kara empty.

“Kara…,” she called out into the darkness.

She got out of bed and searched the loft. Kara was gone. _She must have been called out to some Supergirl emergency_ , Lena thought. _She probably texted me._ So she went back to the room to fetch her cellphone.

Lena’s phone wasn’t in the nightstand where she left it. Her eyes searched the room to no avail. Her cellphone was gone.

Then her genius brain kicked in and she decided to look under the bed. _It had probably fallen… duh!_

When she looked, the phone had fallen directly under the bed in the area next to the nightstand. As she grabbed her cellphone, a gorgeous wooden box with Kara’s symbol came into view and, of course, being the always curious Luthor that she was, she pulled it from under the bed.

The box wasn’t that big—the size of a shoebox.

Lena debated whether she should open it or not. _On one hand, she had no right to snoop through Kara’s belongings. On the other hand, if it was something secret Kara wouldn’t just hide it under the bed where anyone could find it._

That was all the convincing she needed.

Lena opened the box.

“They’re letters…,” she said to herself.

She noticed the numbers on them. They were in some type of order. Naturally, she went for letter number one.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she opened it.

**_August 22, 2013_ **

**_My dearest Lena,_ **

**_Midvale is not the same without you. It doesn’t feel like home. It’s missing something—it’s missing you._ **

**_Today I went to our spot. I sat by the rocks and allowed the ocean to clear my mind. It’s the only place in Midvale where I can still feel your presence._ **

**_I miss you terribly._ **

**_I know why you did what you did. I will respect your decision, even if i don’t agree with it. I hope one day, when this is all over, we can share the same city without being a danger to each other._ **

**_I’m going back to National City tomorrow. I actually have a job interview at CatCo Magazine Monday morning. If all goes well, I will be Cat Grant’s newest assistant._ **

**_Sam came by the house today and we spent the afternoon together. She didn’t tell me where you are, although I can probably guess. She will deliver this letter to you. I know you said we couldn’t keep in touch for safety purposes—but I figured this is a safe way to communicate without anyone finding out. It can be our little secret._ **

**_If you decide to respond, send the letter to Sam. She will make sure it gets to me._ **

**_I’m praying to Rao that you respond. I can’t bear a life without Lena Luthor. If i can have this—just this—I can be happy._ **

**_I love you, my world. I will always love you. Hold onto that._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_K_ **

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she had just read.

A letter for her from a mysterious _K_.

But the date… she remembered that date. It wasn’t possible. She was never in Midvale. She had graduated college when that letter was written. She was in Metropolis.

 _Did Kara write these letters?_ Her mind was going a mile a minute. She needed answers.

She took a deep breath, pulled out letter number two, and braced herself. She needed to keep reading. She had to know the story of this imposter that carried her name and the mysterious _K_.


	2. November 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other earth: Lena responds. They keep sending each other letters.
> 
> Earth-38: Kara and Lena talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so happy with how you guys have reacted to this story. Definitely did not expect it. To be honest, I wrote this story for me more than anything because I love the chemistry between these two characters. I ship Supercorp HARD. Hopefully season 6 will give us more, but in the meantime I can make shit up.

_**November 3, 2013** _

_**Darling,** _

**_I imagine by now you might have moved on from the idea of me responding to your letter._ **

**_If I am to be honest, I wasn't planning on writing to you. This is a huge risk we are both taking._ **

**_However, sometimes my heart wins over my genius._ **

**_You are all I think about, my love._ **

**_I can't shake you._ **

**_Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. Here I am, it's been months since I said goodbye to you and I can still feel your fingertips on my skin._ **

**_I only wish we would have had more time. I want you year round, not just in the summertime._ **

**_I dream of one day waking up next to you again. I dream of the stars in your eyes when you look at me and_** **_the way your skin seems to glow when I make love to you. I dream of you every night. It brings me peace._ **

**_You give me hope. You are the reason I am not my last_ ** **_name. You taught me that it is okay to be soft and vulnerable_** ** _—that it is okay to let people in._ **

**_I want to make you proud, darling._ **

**_I want to help change the world for the better._ **

**_That is also part of the reason I had to leave you. I cannot allow my brother to destroy the earth with his hatred. I will stop him. Even if it costs me my life._ **

**_That beautiful brain of yours has figured out where I am by now, I know it. And I won't deny it. I am in Metropolis. I asked Sam to give you my address so you can send your letters directly to me (call her). It'll be less of a hassle and I doubt Lex will find out, as long as I am very careful._ **

**_Tell me what you are up to. I want to know everything. Sam told me you got the job at CatCo Magazine. How is Ms. Grant treating you? Is she a witch like I hear in the gossip columns of rival magazines? How is National City treating you? Do you see yourself living there for the rest of your life?_ **

**_Last time we saw each other you told me you loved it there. I'm wondering if that's still the case._ **

**_I wonder a lot of things about you. We didn't get enough time. I pray to your Rao for us to have all the time in the world together one day._ **

**_One day._ **

**_I love you, my sweet girl._ ** **_As you said in your letter: hold onto that._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

* * *

_**November 11, 2013** _

_**My world,** _

**_You have no idea the joy you've brought to my heart. Getting your letter is just what I needed._ **

**_To be honest, I haven't had the best couple of months._ **

**_National City is lonely._ **

**_Since graduating, all my college friends moved away. Most of them left to Metropolis. Others went back to Midvale._ **

**_I haven't felt this lonely since the day my pod landed on this planet._ **

**_I've also been working nonstop. Cat Grant is a very demanding woman. She keeps me on my toes. So I haven't had much time to make new friends. But despite that, she is mush underneath that stone cold exterior. I've been lucky enough to see a softer side of the woman. She's a wonderful mentor. So don't believe everything you read about her_** **_—especially in those nasty gossip columns. She's a good woman._ **

**_Having Alex in the same city has made me feel less lonely. She helps me a lot. When she isn't working, that is. She is now officially Special Agent Danvers of the FBI._ **

**_We have movie night every Friday._ **

**_I finally found a place! It's a loft_** **_—not too big but big enough for me. I've recently put up some decorations, so it's starting to feel like home._ **

**_Although, I don't know if I want to stay in National City forever. Mainly because you're not here. I want to be where you are. A place is not a home_** **_—the people you love are. And you are the person I love most in this world. That makes you my home. I will never feel satisfied in any place that is not next to you._ **

**_I miss you so much it physically hurts. It's overwhelming sometimes. But then I think of the times you've told me I give you hope, and it pushes me to be strong_** **_—for us._ **

**_I want you to know that I am already so proud of you, my angel. I have no doubt that you will accomplish incredible things._**

**_But please... no more talk of giving up your life to stop your brother. You know I wouldn't let that happen._ **

**_I've been thinking... out of all the worlds I could have ended up in, why this one? I don't know if I believe in fate, but it perplexes me. I think if I did believe in fate, you and I would be the definition._ **

**_I love you. Hold onto that._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_K_ **

* * *

_**November 17, 2013** _

_**Darling,** _

_**Your letter brought me back to life.** _

_**The last few weeks have been stressful, to say the least.** _

**_My brother has gone absolutely mad. Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse, he proves me wrong once again._ **

**_I miss my brother. Not the cruel, xenophobic, asshole that has taken his place._ **

**_I wonder... if the multiverse theory were true, do you think he'd be evil in another universe? I wish I could find out. I would love to be in an earth where my brother is still the kind boy who used to play chess with me and sneak me cookies in the middle of the night. In that earth you and I could be together without fear._ **

**_Just wishful thinking..._ **

**_My love, I'm sorry that you feel lonely. I'm sorry that my physical absence brings you pain. Believe me, if I could change the way things are, I would in a heartbeat._ **

**_I feel that pain as well. And it's unbearable at times._ **

**_Metropolis can be lonely too. I don't have many friends here. Just Sam and Jack._ **

**_I'm glad your sister is there to keep you company. Hold onto her. Cherish her. I wish Lex and I were still that close._ **

**_Tell her I wish her all the best and congratulate her for me, darling._ **

**_I'd like to see your loft. Do you think you can send me a photograph? I'd also love to see you. Send me a photo I can keep close to my heart, will_ ** **_you?_ **

**_Tell me if you're still painting. You are such a talented artist._ **

**_I went to an art gala last weekend and it reminded me of you. So many bright colors. You would have been right in your element._ **

**_Have you been writing? I think you should do something with that... maybe reporting?_ **

**_As you know, I am a woman of science. However, I am no fool. I cannot deny that there are things even science can't explain. So who knows... maybe fate is real. I think I'm starting to believe in magic, because the way I feel for you goes beyond any chemical or biblical explanation._ **

**_I think you are my soulmate_** ** _—if_ ** **_such a thing exists. I suppose if we can believe in fate, we can believe in that._ **

**_What I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, is that you were made for me. There is nobody else and there will never be anybody else. You are the one._ **

**_I love you, my soul._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

* * *

Lena's eyes were watery and her face was colorless by the time she finished reading the fourth letter. Something was tugging at her heart. Her skin felt like pins and needles. To say she was in shock was an understatement. 

But it wasn't the letters that shocked her the most. It was the fact that they awakened something she had shoved down into a million tiny boxes and thrown into the bottomless ocean of her mind. 

She no longer had any doubts about who wrote the letters. The mysterious K was Kara. But it wasn't her Kara and the Lena responding to Kara wasn't her at all. But the handwriting matched. 

For the first time in her life, her genius brain couldn't formulate a hypothesis. 

She had to talk to Kara when she got back. She wasn't going to lie, thinking of having that conversation with Kara was nerve-racking. 

There was nothing she could do but wait ** _—_** wait for Kara to get home.

So she picked up the fifth letter and decided to continue reading.

* * *

_**November 20, 2013** _

**_My world,_ **

**_I was made for you just as you were made for me. I have no doubt in my mind._ **

**_Those three months we spent together will forever be engrained in my soul._ **

**_I would give up all my powers to be able to control time. I would freeze it for us._ ** **_But for now, I can sleep knowing that I have my memories. Such wonderful memories of us holding hands and watching sunsets on the pier back in Midvale. Our late nights swimming under the stars. Rao, I remember vividly how your skin glistened under the moonlight. You looked like an angel_** ** _—my angel._ **

**_I painted that memory the first night I arrived in National City after leaving Midvale_** **_—after leaving you. You in the ocean and the moonlight above your head. It hangs above my bed. An angel watching over me._ **

**_I still paint. I was wondering if it would be possible to send you a painting I made for you. I can give it to Sam and she can get it to you discretely. I didn't sign my name on it so Lex doesn't suspect._ **

**_So, yes, I still paint._ **

**_And I still write. Maybe I'll send you a poem one of these days..._ **

**_I don't know about becoming a reporter though. I don't think that's my calling, but who knows..._ **

**_I am deeply sorry about your brother. I wish you could have the brother you deserve._ **

**_You deserve the world._ **

**_Tell me more about Jack. Sam told me you guys are working together on a Nanobot project... tell me more about that._ **

**_I hope these letters make you feel a little less lonely. They certainly help me._ **

**_I'm sending you the photos you requested! I took them on an old Polaroid camera. Hope you like my decorations. And there's a little surprise as well._ **

**_I love you. Hold onto that._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_K_ **

* * *

**_November 24, 2013_ **

**_Darling,_ **

**_You are beautiful as ever_** **_—a goddess._ **

**_God, I could ravish you right now._ **

**_My body longs for you, my love._ **

**_I'm sitting here in my office staring down at the photos you sent me... you know which ones. I can't stop staring at that marvelous body of yours. What I would give to take you to bed this very second._ **

**_Y_ ** **_our loft is perfect. Bright and warm like you, my sunshine._ **

**_I would love a painting from you. I will speak to Sam about picking it up the next time she's in National City._ **

**_And about that poem... darling, you know how much I enjoy poetry. Don't be a tease._ **

**_The Nanobot project Jack and I are working on has proven to be quite the challenge. We're trying to figure out how to repair cell damage without overwhelming the body with the Nanobots. We had one human trial and it failed. The Nanobots nearly killed the host. I nearly destroyed the lab last week out of frustration._ **

**_Jack has been very supportive. He's a great guy. He's very patient with me, so that makes him the perfect partner for this project. You know I can be quite the hothead when it comes to my work._ **

**_My sun, you are too sweet to me. I, too, remember our time together vividly. I wasn't exaggerating in my first letter... I can still feel your fingertips on me. I crave them more and more each day._ **

**_I'm sending you some things. And before you respond to this letter complaining, I ask that you don't. Please, let me spoil you. It's the least I can do. You spoil me with your unconditional love._ **

**_I love you, my soul._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

* * *

Lena was blushing. She could feel the warmth traveling through her body, across her chest, up her neck, and settling in her cheeks. 

_I could ravish you right now_ , she heard herself repeating the words from the letter.

And all she could think about was Kara. 

_Oh God._

She was thinking about ravishing Kara. 

_Nope,_ she thought. _I've had enough of this_.

And just as she was about to put away the letter, Kara appeared.

 _Oh no_. 

"Lena... I can explain...," it was Kara's turn to blush. She wanted the earth to swallow her whole. 

"Please do..."

Lena rose from the bed and crossed her arms. She looked frustrated. 

"Lena, those aren't mine. They're from another earth."

She smiled at Lena sadly. Lena didn't understand why Kara looked sad.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Kara?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're sad..."

"Oh... no, I mean... I don't know, Lena."

Kara looked down at her feet, and then Lena got closer. She gently grabbed Kara's chin and lifted her head up until their eyes met. 

"Please talk to me," Lena said.

Kara stood there in silence for a while just staring at Lena. Her eyes looked like a rainforest and her heart was beating like a conga drum. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

"Lena...," she took a deep breath. _Stop being a coward_ , she thought. "Lena... I read all the letters. And I'd really wish you'd finish reading them all before we have this conversation."

Lena's face went through a flurry of emotions: surprise, concern, anger, sadness, and finally... frustration. Kara was taken aback by her reaction. 

"Don't give me any of that, Kara. We said no more secrets." 

"And you don't have any secrets, Lena? You're telling me there is northing you need to say to me? You read some of the letters. So say something. I'm tired of always having to be the first one to open up. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking for a change?"

Kara was angry and upset and she didn't try to hide it. Lena hated seeing Kara like that.

"I'm sorry, darling. Hey... look at me," she waited for Kara to meet her eyes. "I wasn't being fair. You're right. You are always the first to open up. But I'm trying here, Kara. Years and years of Luthor conditioning does not get fixed overnight... I really am trying. I want to open up to you... I do... It's just... for my entire life, every time I brought down my walls and tried to be vulnerable, I was made to feel weak. Weakness is a Luthor's kryptonite. We do not respond well to it. We cannot handle being made to look weak. It wasn't until I met you, Kara Zor-El, that I finally started to realize vulnerability isn't weakness. You are the only person I allow myself to be vulnerable with... but you hurt me... and I know we're past this. I know that I hurt you more. But... I still got hurt... and it's going to take me a while to open up completely. Especially to you."

Kara softened at Lena's words. 

"I'm sorry for getting upset. I didn't mean to. I wasn't being fair either... I know how hard it is for you to open up. You have no idea how much I treasure the fact that you've always opened up to me. I don't take that for granted, Lena... I want us to be okay. I want us to be honest with each other. And I need to be honest with you... but... not tonight, okay? Please just give me some time to process all my thoughts," Kara said.

"Of course, Kara. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you... and... can you promise me you'll read the rest of the letters? Please."

"Why is it so important to you that I finish reading the letters?" Lena said. 

Kara looked away shyly. 

"Because... I can relate... to that Kara," she started pacing back and forth. "Can you just read them all, please? Or... just at least promise me you'll try to. Take them home with you and take your time. No rush."

Lena noticed the time. It was nearly 5 AM. Then she looked at Kara's bed. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed, but she couldn't sleep there. She had to go home. Being in Kara's apartment was too overwhelming for her after reading those letters and talking to Kara. Her head was all over the place and she just needed a clear mind to deal with the situation. A clear mind that she was not going to get around Kara. She wanted to be alone.

"I promise I'll try to read them all." 

"Thank you," Kara said.

"Darling... please don't be upset or offended... but I need to go home. I need to be alone... I hope you can understand."

"No... I mean, of course I'm not upset, I get it... can I... fly you home?"

"Please." 

Kara helped Lena grab all her stuff. She lifted Lena up, held her with one arm, and held the box of letters under her other arm. 

Lena had forgotten how safe she felt in Kara's arms, even at hundreds of feet above the ground. She'd never felt safer anywhere or with anyone else. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Kara's strong hands pulling her closer. Her hair smelled of mangoes and coconuts, of tropical islands and summertime. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kara, only to find her already staring. They smiled at each other and for a moment, just a moment, the world seemed to stop turning. 

As they landed on her balcony, Lena remembered the letters. How the other Lena had written that Kara was the sun. Her Kara was the sun too.

* * *

Lena couldn't sleep. 

She couldn't stop thinking about the letters. 

She opened the box and decided to read one more. Maybe it would help her sleep. 

* * *

_**November 29, 2013** _

**_My world,_ **

**_Those photos..._ **

**_Rao, you are exquisite._ **

**_All I've thought about today is kissing those heavenly lips of yours._ **

**_I wish you were here, angel. I need you so much._ **

**_You have no idea._ **

**_Thank you for the art supplies, baby. I used them this morning._ **

**_You really know how to spoil a girl._ **

**_Sam's coming by tomorrow to pick up your painting. We're also going out for drinks with Alex. We're going to some place called "The Alien Bar." Alex picked it. It's ladies night._ **

**_I'm sorry the Nanobot trial failed. I think I have some ideas on what's causing the problem. I'll pass along the information to Sam. Let_ ** **_me know if it's useful._ **

**_I have to admit... I'm a little bit jealous of Jack. He gets to spend so much time with you. Then again, I'm a little bit jealous of everyone in your life that gets to be around you. I wish it were me you were spending all your time with. For now, I'll hold onto the hope that one day we'll be together again._ **

**_One day, right?_ **

**_Lena, I'd really like to see you. Is there really no way we can make that happen? What if you came to National City with Sam? Or maybe we can take a trip to Midvale when Lex is out of town..._ **

**_I know you worry, but please think about it._ ** ****

**_I love you._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Kara_ **

* * *

Kara. 

Kara.

Lena couldn't stop thinking about Kara. 

She wished that letter was from her Kara. 

And then she wished she could have a conversation with her other self. _Why in the world was she letting Lex Luthor come between them?_ She would never!

It would be so easy for alt Lena and Kara (that's what she was calling them) to be together on her earth... 

At the thought, she felt a single tear running down her cheek. 

She felt sick.

She'd been hiding her feelings for Kara for years, shoving them so deep down her consciousness that she truly believed there was nothing going on between them other than a friendship. Despite the consuming thoughts, the yearning to be close to Kara, and the way her heart felt around the girl that fell from the sky. She really had herself believing that she could hide it forever. 

They could have been together all this time, because she knew that Kara felt the same. She'd practically confessed it to her earlier...

She recalled Kara's words.

_"Because... I can relate... to that Kara..."_

God, she was such an idiot! Anyone would be lucky to have the girl of steel feel that way about them, and she'd taken it all for granted. 

Lena's head was about to explode. 

She was exhausted. 

In that moment she realized why she was always so closed off. Opening up, letting down your walls, was intense. It was draining.

With those thoughts she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. December 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-38: Lena reads more letters, and Kara surprises her.
> 
> Other Earth: Kara and Lena continue their letters through December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so, I originally planned to write a super angsty and slow burning story, HOWEVER, the tv show puts us through enough of that and I just really want to see our girls happy! With that being said, I think this story has enough angst and via Other Earth Lena and Kara, So, Earth-38 Lena and Kara are going to be together sooner than I anticipated. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Lena woke up with a massive headache. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed she'd slept well into the afternoon. It was 3:34 PM. 

She couldn't remember the last time she slept that much. 

When she reached for her phone she noticed the letter under it. The one she read before falling asleep. 

She looked at her phone and Immediately her thoughts wandered back to Kara. She'd sent her several text messages.

**Kara:**

**1:13 PM: Hey, Lena! Just wanted to check in. Hope everything is good!**

**2:15 PM: Checking in again... just want to make sure you're okay!**

**2:23 PM: I left some food for you on the counter, along with some coffee and aspirin! I know you get headaches when you're stressed, so I figured I'd leave them... just in case.**

**2:24 PM: The coffee's probably cold though...**

**2:25 PM: Anyways... hope you have a relaxing Saturday! love ya! xx**

Lena's heart felt warm after reading the messages. _Her Kara, ever so thoughtful and too pure for this world,_ she thought. 

After she showered she threw on shorts and a Midvale hoodie Kara had left behind once. It still smelled like her.

She thought back to the first—and only—night Kara slept over her apartment and left the hoodie. She tried to return it the next day but the blonde wasn't having it. 

_"Keep it, Lena. That way you'll always have me around in some way," Kara said._

Not even two weeks after that, Supergirl had almost been killed by Reign. She thought back to how many times Kara nearly died as Supergirl, how her heart would ache in a weird way she didn't recognize at the time. Deep down inside Lena had known all along that Supergirl and Kara were one and the same. She had just refused to see it. 

She'd nearly lost Kara too many times to count. Thinking about that haunted her. 

And there she was being an idiot and a coward, not wanting to read the rest of the letters, because she was afraid of how they'd make her feel.

_To hell with it._

She grabbed the box, headed to the kitchen and heated her coffee then sat at her counter. She decided she'd start reading the rest of the letters while she enjoyed her favorite burger and the coffee Kara brought her. _What a fucking angel. I need to text her back._

**Lena:**

**4:07 PM: Thank you for the food, darling.**

**4:08 PM: You're too good to me.**

**Kara:**

**4:10 PM: Anytime! <3 <3 <3 <3**

She smiled at Kara's use of emoji's. _What a dork._

Let's see... where was she?

Ah... yes. Letter number eight. 

* * *

_**December 8, 2013** _

**_Darling_** _**,** _

_**I'm happy you liked your gift.** _

**_Your painting is magnificent. Y_** **_ou made me cry._ **

**_Nobody has ever captured me like that. Come to think of it, nobody really sees me the way you do._ **

**_Thank you. I love it. You have no idea how in awe I am of you._ **

**_I know how badly you want to see me, but I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to risk it._ **

**_My brother has people following my every move._ **

**_That's why we can't have anything beyond this. Just letters._ **

**_Maybe one day things will be different, but for now we have to keep to this._ **

**_I miss you and I need you just as much, my love._ **

**_However, I can't help but think that I am being selfish with you._ **

**_You deserve the world too._ **

**_And I can't give that to you right now. I don't know when I will be able to give you what you deserve, Kara._ **

**_So I think maybe we should start seeing other people. I don't want to keep you from finding someone that can make you happy._ **

**_Just think about it. I know you'll probably oppose... just think_ ** **_about it._ **

**_And as for Jack, darling... you don't have to be jealous of him. We're just friends. In fact, you don't have to worry about anybody else in my life, because they don't compare to you. You have something nobody else has: my heart._ **

**_I love you, my soul._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

* * *

**_December 12, 2013_ **

_**My world,** _

**_You were right about one thing..._ **

**_I do oppose._ **

**_I'm not going to date anybody else. I'm not going to be with anybody else._ **

**_You're not being selfish. This is my choice. You can't keep making choices for me, Lena. I've already accepted that we can't see each other. But I will not allow you to end things because you think it's what's best for me._ **

**_However, if you want to see other people, I won't stand in the way of that._ **

**_I'm glad you loved the painting. You were the muse._ **

**_You are always my muse._ **

**_I'm sorry it made you cry._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Kara_ **

* * *

_**December 22, 2013** _

_**Darling,** _

_**You misunderstood me.** _

**_I wasn't trying to end things. I don't want to be with anybody else either._ **

**_I know I hurt your feelings with my letter. For that, I'm sorry._ **

**_You're right. I can't keep making choices for you._ **

**_But I just need to know that you've really thought this through._ **

**_I have no idea when I will be able to see you again._ **

**_You're signing up for a relationship through letters for god knows how long... It's not exactly ideal, darling. I know you have needs..._ **

~~**_I only suggested seeing other people to satisfy those needs._ ** ~~

**_I only suggested seeing other people, because I thought you'd need it. I certainly don't. Just saying... don't overthink it._ **

**_You have my heart, Kara. Never doubt that._ **

**_I almost forgot._ **

**_B_** ** _y the time you get this it will probably be_ ** **_Christmas._ **

**_Merry Christmas, my love._ **

**_Tell me all about how you spent it, okay?_ ** ****

**_I'm spending mine with Sam and Jack._ **

**_I love you, my soul._ **

**_I'm thrilled to be your muse._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Lena_ **

* * *

**_December 28, 2013_ **

**_My world,_ **

**_I am only going to say this once:_ **

**_No more talk of seeing other people. Ever._ **

**_If you're in, I'm in._ **

**_I have never been more sure of anything else in my life._ **

**_You are all I need, Lena Luthor._ **

**_Got it?_ **

**_Good._ **

**_Now that we've gotten that out of the way..._ **

**_You are ridiculous sometimes, you know that? In fact, I find it a bit insulting that you think my "needs" would be an issue. You really think I'd let the fact that we can't have sex be the reason we end things?_ **

**_Come on now..._ **

**_There are other ways a girl can take care of that. Besides... I lived without sex most of my life, I sure as heck can live without it for a few more years. Or however long it takes to bring down your brother and make it safe to be together_** **_again._ **

**_Merry Christmas to you too, my angel!_**

**_Thank you for my locket. Now I can keep a piece of you close to my heart._**

**_Well, physically at least. You know you're already in my heart._ **

**_I spent Christmas here with Alex and Eliza. We spent the day cooking and baking. In the evening, we watched "The Grinch." A _lex makes us watch that movie every year.__ ** **_Eliza spent the rest of the night recalling stories of when I first arrived on earth. I thought I'd forgotten, but it brought back so many memories. One of them being back when Jeremiah was still alive. Him and Eliza took us to an opera and we had to leave not even two minutes into it... my super hearing made it impossible to sit through. It felt like my ears were bleeding. Alex always cracks up at that story._ **

**_Tell me about your Christmas. What did you guys do?_ **

**_Let me know if you liked your gift._ **

**_You didn't think I'd forget, did you?_ **

**_And just in case you don't get this before..._ **

**_Happy New Year!_ **

**_I love you so much, baby. Hold onto that._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Kara_ **

* * *

Lena put the letter down. It was the last one for December. Next up was January. A new year.

But she needed a break. Her head was reeling with emotions. 

After leaving the kitchen spotless, she made herself some tea and left to the living room. She turned on her fireplace and set down a blanket on the floor. She grabbed some pillows from her closet and made a little nest for herself. If she was going to get through the rest of the letters, she wanted to be comfortable. 

It felt nice lying there with the heat grazing her skin softly. She was cozy and warm and it reminded her of Kara. How she always made Lena feel so warm inside. She was like a blanket all on her own. God, she had missed her so much when they were fighting. But now she felt complete. Everything was right again.

Lena swore to herself, right then and there, that she would never jeopardize her friendship with Kara ever again. 

_Friendship._

The word didn't feel right anymore. Not after everything. Not after reading those letters and realizing she liked Kara as more than a friend. No. Not liked. She loved Kara. 

Holy shit.

She was in love with Kara. 

Lena was about to start panicking when her phone rang. 

_Speak of the devil..._

"Kara?"

"Hey, Lena! How are you?" Kara said. 

"I'm fine, Kara. How are you?"

"I'm great... just... you know... wanted to check in on you..."

"That's sweet of you, darling."

She heard Kara sigh.

"Lena... to be honest... I just... wanted to hear your voice. I needed to hear your voice," Kara said. 

"Needed?"

"I'm leaving on a trip for a few days. It's on another earth. My friend's, Sara and Ava, are getting married. Well, you don't know them... but you'll meet them one day... anyways... I just wanted to hear your voice before I left," Kara was rambling. 

_God, she's so adorable when she does that,_ Lena thought. 

"Darling..."

"Yes?"

_To hell with it._

"I'm going to miss you," Lena said. 

"You are?"

"Yes. Very much. I was actually thinking about you before you called..."

"Really?" Kara sounded as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. 

"Yes, darling. I was thinking about how much I miss your hugs. How much I miss you."

"I miss you too... and... I'm going to miss you even more now that I'm going to be away for a few days."

"Hurry back, love."

Lena heard Kara's breath hitch at the pet name.

"You know... I could come over to give you a hug and say goodbye."

Lena could almost feel Kara smirking at her own boldness. 

"Okay."

"Okay? Really? I mean... are you sure?" Kara said.

Lena chuckled.

"Yes, darling. I'm sure." 

She hadn't even finished saying the last word when Kara appeared on her balcony. Lena was startled. 

Kara walked in and smiled at Lena apologetically. 

"You know... you should really close that."

"I do close it... before I go to bed..." 

"Come here," Kara said. 

They met halfway and held onto each other for what felt like forever. 

Kara was so happy to see Lena. She knew she'd seen her that same morning, but ever since they became friends again, she couldn't get enough of Lena. It's as if her body wanted to make up for all the lost time. 

"God, I love your hugs. You have no idea."

"What's gotten into you today? Not that I'm complaining... definitely not complaining... I love you like this... I mean! Rao... I meant I like this Lena," Kara pulled away from Lena, cheeks red as a rose, embarrassed as ever. 

Lena was a bit shocked. She knew Kara probably hadn't meant to say it like that, but it was... _nice to hear?_ She was astounded by her self confession. 

_Yup. I'm definitely in love with Kara._

There was no going back.

"I've been reading the letters, darling."

"Oh... you have... and...? What do you think? How many have you read?" Kara said.

"I finished reading number eleven earlier. Before you called."

Kara was blushing.

"Oh."

"I actually made this nest so I could get comfy and continue reading them," Lena pointed at her creation. 

Kara smiled at her, still blushing.

"So... what are your thoughts?"

"Well...," now it was Lena's turn to blush. "It was an interesting letter... alt Kara... is..."

"Alt Kara?" She cut Lena off.

"Yeah... Alt Kara... well, that's what I'm calling her. What I'm calling them. Alternate versions of us... so... yes. Alt Kara and Lena."

"Hmm... okay. I can get behind that. I like that. Sorry... you were saying?" 

"Yes... as I was saying... alt Kara is very similar to you. But... a bit bolder, I think."

"I can be bold!" Kara said.

Lena laughed. 

"Yes, darling. I know you can be. But usually with me... when it comes to us... you get a little shy."

"I take it back. I don't like this Lena. She's too honest."

Kara was pouting and that made Lena laugh even more—which didn't help. Kara hid her face in her hands.

Lena grabbed Kara's hands and uncovered her face. 

"Darling... I think it's absolutely charming. I love it when you get like that. It makes me think..."

Lena suddenly got very serious and she had that wrinkle between the eyes that Kara loved. It was usually brought on when Lena was deep in thought. 

"Lena... tell me."

Lena suddenly panicked. She hadn't thought it through. If she opened up to Kara completely, that would make things very real. Too real. She didn't think she was ready for that. 

She looked at Kara. Her blue eyes were boring into her with an intensity Lena couldn't handle. _Too real._

"It makes me think you like me."

"I do like you," Kara said immediately.

"I mean as more than a friend, Kara."

"I know what you meant."

Lena's eyes went wide. 

"Kara... I don't know what to say."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to open up like that yet. And that's okay. Take all the time you need," Kara said.

Lena couldn't do this to Kara. Not on this earth. She didn't deserve it. On this or any earth. She deserved someone brave, that wouldn't be afraid to fight for her. She deserved someone who could open up to her completely. Someone who could trust her. Someone she could trust in return. Lena knew she could give Kara the world if she really made the effort. 

She thought back to the time Lillian had told her that love was weakness. 

_"Love, Lena, is a human's greatest weakness. We cannot allow ourselves to succumb to its trappings. The smartest thing to do in this world is to find yourself a partner that can be beneficial to you in the long run. Someone that loves you but that you don't love in return. You have to find someone willing to eat out of your hands. Someone you can have your way with and never have to worry about answering to... now, that is true power."_

Lena despised how cynical Lillian could be. 

She refused to give into that Luthor conditioning Lillian had tried so hard to drill into her. Love was not weakness. Love was strength. 

_To hell with it,_ she thought again. _Be brave._

Lena brought her hands up to rest on Kara's cheeks and slowly leaned in. 

Kara leaned in at the same time until their lips touched.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Suddenly they both felt light and breathless—as if their bodies were floating in space. Gravity and air ceased to exist, but neither of them wanted to pull away. They'd rather suffocate than end the moment. 


	4. The Moon and The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-38: Lena and Kara take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next two (maybe 3) chapters will be focused on Earth-38 supercorp, because I just wanted to write a really juicy chapter, and I got carried away with the smut... and as requested, Lena and Kara will be attending the wedding together. So next chapter will be about that. 
> 
> We'll get back to Other Earth Lena and Kara very soon, don't worry. 
> 
> In the meantime, I am warning y'all, this is the first time EVER that I write smut. So constructive criticism is welcome... however, please be kind. <3
> 
> If y'all aren't into that kind of stuff, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter.  
> xx

"Wow," Kara whispered.

"I know."

They both stood frozen, trying to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together. Neither of them wanted to say anything else. The moment was too perfect to ruin with discussions about feelings or what to do next or what the hell was going on between them... 

Nope. None of that. 

The moment was too perfect.

Everything felt right. Natural. Suddenly everything made sense. They reveled in each other's presence. 

Kara leaned in for another kiss and they both smiled into it. 

_Rao, why hadn't they done this sooner?_ They both had the same thought, invoking the great God of Krypton. 

Kara deepened the kiss. What was once sweet and gentle, turned hungry and sloppy very quickly. Lena's tongue begged for entrance into Kara's mouth and the blonde happily obliged. Lena devoured Kara's mouth like she had been starving for a thousand years. In all honesty, she had been starving for Kara. For her touch. She wanted every part of Kara to consume her--to melt with her own existence. 

Kara picked Lena up and pushed her up against the nearest wall. The brunette moaned into the kiss at the sign of Kara's strength. She wrapped her legs around Kara--her hands lost in the blonde's hair.

The blue eyed beauty had one hand pressed on the wall and held Lena with one arm. She started pushing and grinding into Lena, forcing a strangled moan out of both of them. They had been desperate for touch, trying to make up for all the lost time, kissing each other ferociously and neither one of them worried about what it could all mean. 

_To hell with it,_ they both thought.

They didn't care anymore. Lena and Kara were tired of holding back. They were tired of the tension. They needed release. 

It was with those thoughts in mind that Lena broke their kiss. She stared at the blonde intensely. Kara's eyes were dark with lust.

"Kara... fuck me. Please," it escaped Lena's mouth desperately--her voice sounding raspy. 

That was all the consent Kara needed. She dropped Lena to her feet. 

"Take off your clothes," Kara demanded.

She looked almost feral--as if the dark goddess inside her had finally been set loose. It drove Lena mad with arousal. She hadn't seen that side of Kara. Sweet, innocent, Kara Danvers had left the room, and in her place stood someone she didn't recognize. _Is this Kara Zor-El?_ Her brain was still wrapping its head around the tall, confident, dominant goddess in front of her, so much so, that she hadn't realized she was just standing there without making a move--just staring. The gears of her mind started turning. Past the arousal, Lena was nervous. This was going to be her first time having sex with Kara. Her best friend, Kara. Who she had hated just a few months ago. And now she was here looking at Lena like that.

Kara noticed the brunette had retreated into her mind and softened, looking at her with concern. Then she smiled.

And just like that, Lena was in the presence of Kara Danvers again. Her blue eyes brightened a bit and she looked at Lena in the most loving way. 

"Lena... take off your clothes, my love," Kara said gently as she began to strip.

 _Don't overthink it,_ Lena told herself. She watched as the blonde removed her cape slowly, eyes never leaving hers. Lena followed Kara's lead and started removing her own clothes. She pulled the hoodie over her head and threw it to the side, watching as Kara's eyes turned dark again. Lena wasn't wearing a bra and Kara was shamelessly staring at her breasts, pupils blown, eyes nearly black in anticipation. Lena became very aware of the arousal pooling between her legs. Having Kara stare at her like that was such a turn on. She couldn't wait any longer. She ached for Kara.

"Kara, the suit is sexy as hell, but I'm going to need you to take the damn thing off. Right now."

It was Kara's turn to be surprised by Lena's demand--her CEO voice shining through.

It was like they were in a constant battle for dominance. That was their thing, apparently.

Kara used her super speed and removed all her clothes. 

If such a thing as perfection existed, Kara would be it. She worshipped Kara's body with her eyes--top to bottom and back up again. Kara truly was a goddess and in that moment she was Lena's religion. 

The blonde waited patiently for Lena to remove the rest of her clothes then lifted her up again, and in less than a second she used her super speed to lay Lena down on the blankets and pillows she'd arranged earlier in front of the fireplace. Night had fallen and the only light in the apartment was coming from the moon and the fire. Kara was kissing Lena passionately and her hands roamed the brunette's body like she couldn't get enough of her skin. She wanted to feel every inch of Lena's incredibly soft skin. She was exploring uncharted territory for the first time. It was like arriving on a different planet all over again. She kissed Lena's neck, kissed those three freckles she loved, and made her way down to the green eyed beauty's breasts. She looked up at Lena before taking one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, eliciting the sexiest sound she'd ever heard out of Lena, her other nipple between Kara's fingers. Lena pushed her chest against Kara's mouth urging the blonde to suck harshly, evoking a guttural moan from the brunette in response. Lena tugged on the blonde's hair urging Kara back onto her lips, kissing her ferociously while Kara's hands traveled down her body. Kara couldn't get enough of the feeling of Lena's skin. _Rao, how is it even possible for a human to be this soft_ , Kara thought.

Lena cupped Kara's breasts as they kissed, the sound that escaped Kara's mouth nearly sent her over the edge and Lena captured the blonde's moan in her mouth and her hands started wandering down Kara's body. 

They both pulled away for a second, silently seeking permission. 

Lena's eyes were deep green, mostly pupil, and Kara stared at her so tenderly it disarmed all of Lena's doubts and fears and dismantled the remaining walls she had built around her heart. Nobody had ever looked at her like that. Kara looked at her like she was Krypton itself. 

Kara was on a high--being with Lena like this was better than flying. She couldn't believe that the magnificent woman beneath her was real. Lena was an angel, the most exquisite woman Kara had ever seen, and Rao, she wanted to make this green eyed dream hers for the rest of her life. She had waited too long for this moment, hoping for it every time Lena would sleep over at her place. And there she was, and it was finally happening and she was in awe of the woman Lena was, always battling her inner demons and never giving in to the evil her family had tried to drill into her. 

"You're so beautiful," Lena said. She brought Kara's forehead down to hers and closed her eyes.

Kara smiled.

"And you're breathtaking."

"It isn't a competition, dar..." 

In that instance Kara slid her fingers through her folds, cutting her off and drawing out a needy moan. 

She pulled Kara closer, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby," Kara whispered in Lena's ear and she purred. Her new favorite thing: Kara cursing while her fingers glided through her pussy.

Kara was rubbing her clit at an inhuman pace and she was getting dangerously close to her peak.

"Darling... darling, please slow down. Oh fuck..."

Kara started going faster.

"Come for me, my love."

That nearly did it. It took all of Lena not to fall apart that very second.

"Please... Kara... I want you... to come with me," Lena was panting.

Kara slowed down and Lena's hands descended slowly until she was touching the blue eyed goddess right where she needed it the most. Lena's palm brushed Kara's sensitive clit lightly as she gathered more of the flood between her legs and Kara growled when Lena began rubbing. They were both panting as they rubbed each other in unison. Kara started to grind faster on Lena's fingers, making filthy noises as the brunette pressed harder against her clit. They shared a heated kiss while Kara started speeding up again, using her super speed to send Lena over the edge. 

"Fuck! Kara!" Lena cried out. 

"I'm... so fucking close." 

"Fuck, I'm..."

Lena screamed as she reached her summit and came crashing down back to earth--back to Kara. The blonde was right behind, shuddering as she fell apart in Lena's arms, their bodies melting together, both breathless and spent. 

Kara got off from Lena and crashed down next to her. They both turned to face each other, and Kara pulled Lena closer to her, bringing their lips together in a sweet and delicate kiss. 

"Can we talk?" Kara said. 

"We can talk, darling."

"I just... that was incredible, Lena. I... you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Do what?"

Lena raised her eyebrow in her typical fashion, and smirked devilishly at the blonde. 

"You know what... don't tease me," Kara said. She buried her face in the pillow.

"Don't you get shy on me now, Kara Zor-El. You were definitely not shy when you made me scream your name."

She was facing Lena again.

"You're right," she smiled sheepishly--blushing profusely. "I suppose there's no reason for me to be nervous around you anymore... not after that."

"Kara..."

"Yeah?"

"Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?"

"There is," Kara said.

"Okay. Talk to me."

Kara was debating whether she should tell Lena how she felt. She didn't want to scare her off but Rao, she wanted to say it so badly...

 _Be brave,_ she told herself.

"I love you."

Lena nearly choked on her own breath.

"You do?"

Kara's face fell and the light left her eyes for a brief moment and Lena's heart broke at the sight. _Are you stupid?_ She internally scolded herself. She was already screwing things up. 

"Of course I do, Lena. Is it not obvious by now? I have loved you for so long."

Kara rose but Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Kara... just give me a moment... you just caught me off guard," Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Darling, I've been in love with you since the day I met you..."

"You have?"

Kara was smiling like an idiot.

"Yes. I have. It's the reason you're the only person I've ever truly opened up to and the reason it hurt so much when you lied to me..."

"I never meant to hurt you, Lena. I never wanted to lie to you. I was only trying to protect you... I thought we were past this..." Kara's face fell again.

"I know. We already talked about it, and I forgave you a long time ago, Kara... I only brought it up so you understand how difficult it is for me to trust someone. And when that trust is broken, it takes some time to repair."

"You still don't trust me."

"I trust you with my life."

"But not with your heart," Kara sounded defeated.

"No, Kara, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you... of me... of what this means... as I said, when trust is broken, it takes time to repair... I spent months healing from that. And I finally did... and... we got to a place where we're good again... I'm just scared of us fucking it up again. I can't lose you again, Kara. I love you so much it's terrifying." 

Kara smiled at her and leaned in for a chaste kiss, she pulled away and looked Lena in the eyes reassuringly, her hand on Lena's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I meant it it when I said it years ago, and I mean it today... you hear me, Lena Luthor?"

Lena's eyes got watery and Kara kissed her tears away and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kara always felt so warm, like the perfect summer day and being in her strong arms was one of Lena's favorite things in the world. Lena's top four favorite things: Hearing Kara say I love you, Hearing Kara cursing while they made love, Kara's hugs, and, of course, Kara's mouth. The blonde's kisses were intoxicating and she'd kill to kiss those velvety lips every day for the rest of her life.

Lena sighed contently.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?" Kara asked.

"How you feel about me... I need to hear it again, because this all feels like a dream and I'm afraid I'll wake up."

Kara pushed Lena onto her back and straddled her, she placed her hand on the brunette's chest right above her heart and looked right into Lena's eyes trying to convey all the love she felt.

"I, Kara Zor-El, am in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor... in fact, I cant remember a time when I wasn't. I think I was born to love you... I think out of all the places I could have ended up in, I ended up here for a reason... you're all I've ever wanted, Lena. I didn't know love until I started loving you. You're everything to me." 

Lena flipped Kara over and straddled her.

"My turn to be on top, darling," she said playfully. She kissed Kara all over her face and they both started giggling.

Lena and Kara spent the night making love and talking until both of them were wrecked. Kara told her all of her favorite things about Krypton and how Lena smelled of her home. Lena told Kara stories of her childhood when things were good and Lex wasn't a Megalomaniac.

They fell asleep in front of the fireplace on a mountain of pillows, bodies glued together and Lena's face hidden in the crook of the blonde's neck. For both of them, it just felt nice to exist in the same space. 

* * *

Lena woke up feeling rested. She'd never slept so good in her life. Kara and her had remained attached all night, she noticed the blonde wasn't snoring and looked up to find Kara smiling down at her.

"Good morning, angel," Kara said. Her voice sounded a bit raspy. 

"Good morning, my sun."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful."

Lena smiled and kissed Kara's chin and the blonde kissed her forehead in response. Kara was scratching Lena's back as lightly as a feather.

"Mmm... I love waking up with you in my arms," Kara hummed.

"And I love waking up in your arms. I think we should do it often."

"I agree," Kara said with a dopey smile.

"When do you have to go?"

"I leave this afternoon... although... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me..."

"To another earth?"

"Yeah. Earth-1. It'll be fun... you can meet my friends and we can spend some time away from all this. You won't have to miss work, cause we'll come back to the exact time we left... Cisco and Felicity will geek out when they meet you... well, they'll all geek out when they meet you... I've told them about you and they're big fans... it'd be so cool. Rao, we can do so many things and stay for as long as we want... and..." Kara kept rambling.

"Darling!"

"Huh? Oh... sorry. Anyways... will you come?"

"Yes. I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Lena chuckled. 

"Oh Rao! This is going to be so much fun!"

Excited was an understatement to what Kara was feeling. She'd been wanting to introduce Lena to her friends and wanted the brunette to know all about other earths and include her in every aspect of her life. 

"So... is there a dress code for this wedding?"

"Not really... just typical wedding attire. I'm wearing whatever Sara picked out for me. I'm her maid of honor."

"Do you know the color?"

"Light blue."

"Okay, I'll go see what I can find while you shower."

Kara pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Are you saying I stink Ms. Luthor?"

Lena started laughing. 

"No... not at all. It's actually infuriating how you never smell bad. Not even when you sweat. It's like you sweat flowers or something..."

Kara burst out into laughter.

"I wish. I still have to shower like humans... by the way... I like how you look in those suits you wear..."

"Oh... do you, now?" Lena arched her eyebrow.

"Yes. Very sexy. In fact... you know how many times I get distracted with dirty thoughts when you wear a suit?"

"How many?"

"Every time. Every single time," Kara winked at her and smirked.

Lena was amused by Kara's revelation.

"It's settled then. I'll wear a suit."

Kara pulled her in for another kiss.

"Mmm... I'll go get us breakfast after I shower. From that french bakery you love."

"That sounds amazing, darling. I'm starving."

"You know... we should take a shower together... that way we can save some water... you know... help the planet... and I'll be in the shower... naked...," Kara wiggled her eyebrows comically. 

It made Lena crack up.

"You know, Kara... you don't have to convince me. You had me at 'we should take a shower together'..." 

Kara picked Lena up and used her super speed to get them to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note... 
> 
> Not all the chapters are going to be Earth-38 supercorp heavy.


	5. Four Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-38 Lena and Kara travel to Earth-1 for Sara and Ava's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry for taking a bit to update. I've been busy, and considering the state of the world right now, I'm sure you'll understand. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and I am sending lots of light and love and wonderful vibes your way! 
> 
> This chapter is just mainly Lena and Kara having conversations, and then going to earth-1 for Sara and Ava's wedding rehearsal. 
> 
> There's also a bit of smut at the end. I wanted to add something juicy so that the chapter wouldn't feel like a filler. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the actual wedding and after that we're getting back to our girls from Other Earth. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx

Lena and Kara had finished eating breakfast and were packing Lena's stuff for the wedding. They would spend no longer than 3 days on Earth-1, Lena--ever the workaholic--had made Kara promise.

"Turn around," Lena said. 

"Why?" 

"Because, I don't want you to see my suit. It's a surprise. You haven't seen me in this one yet."

"Lena, don't be be ridiculous."

"I said turn around," Lena demanded. 

Kara loved it when Lena turned on boss mode. 

"Ugh... fine..."

Lena had chosen a black Alexander McQueen leaf-crepe lace-trim blazer with matching dress pants. She put it in a suit bag and grabbed a couple pairs of lace underwear that she'd bought but never worn and added it to her suitcase. 

"You can look now, darling."

"I can't wait to see you in whatever you chose," Kara said.

She grabbed Lena's waste and pressed against her and peppered kisses all over her face. When she pulled away, Lena was grinning that super wide smile that Kara loved and was so damn contagious--Kara couldn't help smiling herself. 

"And I can't wait to see you in your dress. Do you have everything packed?" Lena asked, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. 

"Yup. My suitcase is back at the loft. I packed yesterday before coming here."

Lena found it surreal that her and Kara had still been just friends the day before, and yet there they were the next day, having shower sex and breakfast and packing for a trip together. Her best friend had turned into a lover in less than 24 hours. And Lena was already considering giving Kara a couple drawers and making some space for her in the closet. She had even considered calling a contractor to expand the closet. It had been less than 24 hours and Lena was already thinking of the million ways she wanted to propose to Kara and the house she wanted to buy for them and the kids she wanted to have with her. Sure, it was all fairly new and maybe with anybody else all these thoughts would have scared her and she would have definitely thought it too soon to be thinking of such things. But it was Kara. Her Kara, which she had known for years and felt like she knew since the beginning of time.

Before Kara, Lena had always felt a void that no one could fill, not even Jack. And the day she met her it was as if all the pieces leading up to that moment had finally come together. That's why she could never stay away from Kara, that's why she could never truly hate her, even after the betrayal. The truth is, all that time they had fallen out of each others lives, Lena was so angry, not because of the betrayal, but because of the fact that despite everything she couldn't bring herself to hate Kara, she couldn't bring herself to fall out of love. Her thoughts revolved around this mesmerizing woman and consumed her every day and Lena hated it. She hated that she still felt pain when hurting Kara, she hated that she couldn't just be a Luthor, because Kara was always at the forefront of her thoughts reminding her how good a person she really was. 

"What were you thinking?" Kara asked.

"Huh--oh... sorry, darling. I didn't realize I'd gotten distracted."

"It's okay. I know you get in your head sometimes... so do I... is everything okay?"

"Yes, my sun. Everything is perfect. I was just thinking of how lucky I am." 

Lena kissed Kara's chin and the blonde kissed her forehead. That was their new thing.

"I'm the lucky one... what do you say we get out of here?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Kara was getting ready to open the portal. It was early afternoon and they were back in Kara's loft getting her suitcase.

Lena was a bit nervous, naturally, having never visited another universe. In her wildest dreams, maybe, but in real life she never imagined being able to accomplish such a feat. For her, the multiverse theory was just that--a theory. No human on their earth had managed to successfully create a breach between universes. _This Cisco guy is quite the genius_ , Lena thought. She was geeking out a bit thinking that she had a rare opportunity to pick at his brain. 

"So this inter-dimensional extrapolator will open the breach," Kara was explaining to Lena. "And then we just go through it and it'll take us straight to STAR Labs where Cisco and Barry will be waiting for us--oh! I almost forgot... you're going to feel a slight hangover since you've never traveled through universes before." 

"Is that how it felt for you?"

"Not really. The first time I just felt a bit sore for some reason. After that, the other times I've been fine... but Barry and Cisco told me to warn you. You should be fine within the hour, though."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Nothing I can't handle. Anything else I should know?"

"Just that we're going straight to the hotel to get dressed for the wedding rehearsal. We have about two hours," Kara said.

"Oh... I didn't think that was today. I thought it'd be tomorrow."

"No. I was actually supposed to leave a few days ago, but supergirl duties kept me busy. I missed the bachelorette party. And most of the wedding prep. I feel bad because I'm the maid of honor... I should have been there for everything."

"I'm sure Sara won't mind, darling. She understands your supergirl duties come first. She is a hero like you after all..."

"You're right... plus I think my wedding gift will make up for my absence."

"What'd you get them?"

Kara started blushing.

"I may have gotten a bit carried away... I went shopping the other day, trying to find the perfect gift for them, and I found myself stopping at a sex shop... I thought maybe I could get them something fun that they could use on their honeymoon... but I don't know much about that stuff, so I asked the lady working there for some help. She showed me this incredible strap on that vibrates and not only feels great for the person taking it, but for the person wearing it as well. So I bought that and then I bought a whole bunch of other toys too... for them, I mean... I just thought I'd gift them something fun and useful, you know?"

Lena started chuckling and Kara did not appreciate it. She started pouting.

"Don't laugh at me...," Kara said. She was still pouting and her face had gotten redder. 

"I'm not laughing at you, darling... It's just... you're too damn precious for this world."

Kara looked confused. 

"The fact that you look like that...," Lena ogled Kara from top to bottom, making sure the blonde new she was checking her out. "And you are so oblivious to the effect you have on people... it boggles my mind. Kara, don't take this the wrong way... But I was nervous to sleep with you... you're just so fucking gorgeous and I was afraid I wouldn't satisfy you since I was inexperienced... you're the first woman I've slept with..."

It was Kara's turn to laugh. She was amused by Lena's rambling--it was so out of character for the brunette.

"Lena, I was afraid I wouldn't satisfy you. I was so nervous last night. You have no idea... the only person I've ever been with apart from you is Mon-El... and even with him things were very different. I have never felt as satisfied, as complete, as I felt with you last night."

"Really? I'm the first woman you've slept with?" Lena sounded shocked by the revelation. 

"Yes, my love. The first and hopefully the last."

Lena smiled at that. 

"You are so sweet to me."

"You deserve it."

Lena pulled Kara in for a quick kiss. 

"By the way... I would have never guessed I was your first... woman I mean... you definitely knew what you were doing last night," Kara smirked. 

"I could say the same about you, darling," Lena winked at Kara. "Let's get out of here."

They both leaned in for another quick kiss and when they pulled apart Kara started up the extrapolator. 

They walked through the breach, hand in hand, with the suitcases in tow.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the breach they were met with Cisco and Barry smiling like two kids in a candy store. Cisco was visibly excited to be meeting Lena, and Barry was ecstatic to be seeing his super-friend again. 

"Hey guys!" Kara greeted her friends. She pulled them in for a hug. 

"It's so good to see you again, Kara," Barry said. 

"Yes, so great to see you, but please... I think introductions are in order...," Cisco pointed at Lena.

Lena watched in amusement, Cisco could barely contain himself. 

"Lena... these are my friends Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen... Cisco, Barry... this is Lena Luthor," Kara introduced.

Barry shot Lena a smile in greeting and Cisco extended his hand and the brunette shook it. Lena hit it off with them right away, getting a quick tour from the boys and geeking out about how incredible STAR Labs was. But Cisco assured her it was nothing in comparison to hers. Kara had described Lena's lab to Cisco in detail a while back and he was in awe of all the tech Lena had invented. They spoke for a little while about new inventions, trading ideas and giving advice to one another. Then Lena watched as the boys recounted stories about their past adventures with Kara. She could see how much love and admiration they had for her. It made Lena happy to know that Kara was loved on any earth, she was just that incredible--sunshine and everything good personified. 

They all noticed the time and began to panic. All of them had to be at the rehearsal in a little over an hour and neither of them were ready.

Kara and Lena left the lab and called a cab. Kara was thanking her better judgment for getting the hotel closest to the venue.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as they both got ready. 

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache, but nothing too painful."

"I'm glad it's just a headache and nothing severe... I was worried about the side effects traveling through the IE might have on you... here...," Kara handed Lena some pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you, darling."

They finished getting ready just in time.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off Lena. The brunette angel was wearing a long hunter-green chiffon dress with a halter neckline and a tight bodice that accentuated her figure perfectly. Her lips were painted a beautiful shade of maroon to match the dress and her hair was straightened, parted in the middle and left flowing behind her shoulders. She was bewitching and Kara wanted to do unspeakable things to the woman; her angel, her lover, the woman with the most captivating jade orbs.

"Wow," was all Kara could bring herself to say.

"Wow yourself, Kara Zor-El. My God, you are a vision," Lena was biting her lips.

Kara looked just as breathtaking. She was wearing a strapless navy blue v-neck jumpsuit with side cut-outs that gave a peek to her long legs. Her hair flowed in waves of gold on her shoulders and she was barely wearing any makeup but still managed to look so exquisite she could bring Zeus and all the other Gods to their knees. Lena's eyes were focused on every inch of Kara's body. Her eyes didn't want to overlook a single tantalizing curve. The golden goddess was truly a work of art, as if sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

Kara pulled Lena in for a kiss but Lena stopped her.

"Uh-uh. You are not ruining my lipstick," Lena smirked. 

"Just one kiss, baby..." 

Kara was pouting and Lena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. 

"We will have plenty of time later... then you can do all the things your eyes are telling me you want to do to me," Lena's eyebrow raised in suggestion, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Kara felt the heat throughout her body, scorching like a desert. She wanted to take Lena right then and there and her eyes were nearly coals, predatory and fierce. She had to get out of that damn hotel room, otherwise, they'd never make it to the rehearsal. 

Lena was practically being dragged by Kara out of the hotel and into the cab. She watched in amusement as Kara fidgeted and couldn't keep still during the drive.

The wedding was being held at the Four Seasons in St. Louis, not too far from Central City. It was a twenty minute drive from the hotel they were staying at. Kara couldn't afford staying at the Four Seasons.

When they arrived, Lena made a mental note to look at wedding venues in Missouri. She wouldn't mind getting married there. The hotel was pure luxury, set along the banks of the Mississippi River and at a walking distance stood the Gateway Arch. It was absolutely stunning. 

They made their way up to the Sky Terrace on the rooftop of the building facing the Gateway Arch and you could see the entire city below, a magnificent view. 

"You made it!" Sara pulled Kara into a hug.

"I did! Just in time... Sara, this is Lena Luthor... Lena, this is Sara Lance."

"It's nice to finally meet you. This one won't shut up about you."

Lena cracked a smile and Kara followed suit, cheeks burning. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Lance--" 

"--please... it's just Sara. No formalities here. We're all friends."

"Sara. Call me Lena then. Thank you for having me," Lena said flashing her million dollar smile. 

Lena's confident charm fit right in with Sara's. They were getting along and talking while Kara watched and occasionally joined in on the conversation. Ava walked over shortly and joined them. After a while, Lena and Kara made their rounds greeting all of Kara's friends. 

They were chatting with Felicity and Cisco about a prototype for a new suit they were making Barry when Lena noticed Kara zoning out and staring at something--or someone. A few feet away stood a brunette with short hair. She started walking towards them when Kara shot her a smile. 

Lena felt a pang of jealousy course through her, enveloping her heart and making her chest tight. The way Kara was looking at that woman did not sit well with her. She swallowed harshly and tried to bury the green monster that was threatening to posses her.

"Hi sunflower," she pulled Kara into a tight hug--one that lasted longer than Lena was comfortable with. 

She said 'hi' to the rest of the group and when she got to Lena she forced a smile.

"And who might you be?" Lena's smile was forced as well and she was sure Kara could feel the awkward tension in the air around them.

Kara's smile faltered for a minute and she cleared her throat. 

"Lena... this is Kate. She's one of my best friends... Kate... this is Lena Luthor, my...," Kara didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

"Her girlfriend," Lena said curtly, extending her hand for Kate to shake.

Kate did just that and grinned at Lena before turning towards Kara with a devilish smirk on her face. That nearly did it. Lena was getting ready to explode and she could have sworn her face was turning green, but before she could open her mouth to say something stupid, Kara took her hand and intertwined their fingers, giving Lena a gentle squeeze, silently begging her to calm down and reassuring her that she had no reason to worry. 

"Damn, sunflower... you got the girl," Kate said, beaming at Kara and then turning to face Lena, her expression suddenly really serious. "You better not break her heart again."

Lena's fake smile fell and, she too, got really serious. Her heart started racing and she was sure Kara could hear it.

"Kate...," Kara warned.

But before she could say anything else, Lena placed her hand on her shoulder. 

"It's okay, darling...," she looked Kate straight in the eye, her face trying to convey all the sincerity she could muster. "Kate... I don't know exactly how much Kara has shared with you, but please believe me when I tell you that my intentions with Kara are genuine. I do not wish to hurt her. In fact, it's the opposite. I only wish to make her happy... as happy as she makes me."

An actual smile threatened to surface, but Kate remained serious. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she cleared her throat. "Kara is really special. I'm sure you've realized that by now."

"I have," Lena said with conviction. 

Kate and Lena finally eased up and smiled at each other. And Kara, of course, couldn't have been happier. Her best friend and her girlfriend ( _Rao! My girlfriend,_ she thought) would get along just fine. 

* * *

The rehearsal went smoothly and in the evening some of the guests that remained gathered around the fire pit atop the rooftop watching the sun set behind the Gateway Arch. 

Kara and Lena were cuddled up together next to Sara, Ava, and Kate. Across from them sat Barry, Iris, Felicity, Oliver, Caitlin and Cisco. All the legends, apart from Sara, were by the bar drinking and laughing and shouting and having one hell of a good time. 

Lena was shivering and Kara cursed herself for not taking a jacket. Kate noticed and removed hers and offered it to Lena. 

"Thank you," Lena said. 

"Anytime."

"Thanks, Kate," Kara was very grateful. 

Kate just smiled.

After a while, the legends started to leave, one by one, the rest of the guests followed behind. Even Sara and Ava decided to call it an early night. Soon after all the guests had left, the only ones who remained were Kate, Kara and Lena. 

Eventually Kate bid them goodbye and promised to save Lena a seat at the wedding. Lena returned Kate's jacket, thanking her and ignoring the fact that Kate didn't want to take it back. Lena insisted.

Lena and Kara stuck around, cuddling and looking at the stars, occasionally stealing kisses.

But the kisses began to get stormy and soon they were having a full on make out session by the fire pit. Kara's hands began their search and she tugged Lena's hair, exposing her neck as she left a trail of wet kisses and teased her way down to Lena's sensuous collarbones, earning a soft moan from the brunette. Her other hand hiked up Lena's dress, finding her center and gliding over the soaked lace covering her sex. 

Lena's breathing was erratic and her moans were driving Kara insane. She wanted to reach down and relieve her own ache. But it wasn't about her in that moment. She wanted to make Lena feel good. Her Lena. Her angel. The most enchanting creature Kara had ever laid eyes on--and Kara had been all over the world. 

"Kara...," Lena pleaded.

Kara looked around. They were alone on the rooftop.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you inside me."

Kara continued kissing Lena's collarbones, nipping and licking to soothe the skin. She yanked Lena's lacy underwear down and left them just above her knees, and when the offensive thing was out of the way, her fingers slithered through Lena's folds and they both moaned at the contact. Lena was trembling under Kara's touch.

"Fuck... you're so wet for me already."

"Kara... don't tease me, baby. Please," Lena was desperate for relief. 

"Tell me again what you want."

"Inside...," Lena's breathing was heavy. "Kara, fuck me... please, baby..."

Kara loved to hear Lena beg. She hadn't realized she had a begging kink. But, Rao, Lena was so fucking sexy when she asked for what she wanted, she couldn't help but tease to get more pleading out of the heavenly creature. 

Kara dipped two fingers into Lena until she was deep inside her. The brunette's hips jerked and she bit back a moan, inviting Kara to use her super speed to send Lena into a frenzy of pleasure. Lena was moaning uncontrollably and Kara's mouth made its way onto Lena's lips, capturing every moan. Kara's tongue was practically fucking Lena's mouth as her fingers kept working inside her, curling them and hitting that spot that she knew would guide Lena into bliss. She used her thumb to massage Lena's swollen clit, faster and faster until Lena couldn't take it anymore. 

"Kara... I'm com--fuck!" 

Lena trembled and Kara felt her clenching around her fingers as trails of fire made their way through Lena's body and dissolved into ecstasy. 

Kara peppered gentle kisses over Lena's chest, letting Lena ride it out for as long as she needed. 

When Lena's breathing slowed down, Kara pulled out, drawing out a low groan from the brunette. 

"I love you," Kara whispered. Her lips hovered over Lena's mouth.

Lena closed the gap and pressed her lips lazily against Kara's, kissing her so delicately her lips felt like soft bristles on a brush. 

"I love you too, my sun. So much," Lena said. 

Kara brought their foreheads together. 

"We should go, my love."

"Let's stay here tonight. I'll get us a room. We can pick up our suitcases in the morning."

Kara's eyes were dark with a hint of something Lena didn't recognize. 

The blonde stood up and pulled Lena up, holding onto her so she wouldn't collapse. She could tell Lena was exhausted, her legs were shaking. 

They made their way down to the lobby and Lena got them a room facing the Mississippi River. 


	6. Wedding On Earth-1: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava's wedding day has arrived. But will everything go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry for taking long to post this, but I had been brainstorming ideas on what I wanted for this chapter, and I decided to split the wedding into two parts. It's not at all what you'd expect... then again... maybe it's exactly what you'd expect. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it! 
> 
> I'm currently working on part two and will hopefully post it this week. It all depends on how much time I have. But it's already outlined and I already know how the chapter's going to go, so it's definitely going to be easier to write than this one. When I started writing this chapter I had no idea what I was going to do with it. I honestly had no intention of getting into Earth-38 Kara and Lena's story as much as I'm getting into it. This was supposed to be a story mainly through letter. But of course, I fell in love with both stories so now I gotta water them with love and watch them grow. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> xx

An alarm went off, disrupting Lena's blissful sleep. Kara hadn't stirred. She was pressed against Lena's back, her face buried in the back of the brunette's neck.

Lena tried to untangle herself from Kara's koala hug, but the blonde pulled her even closer. 

"Darling..."

"Shh... five more minutes," Kara whined.

"Kara, we have to get up. We have to go get our suitcases. You need to start getting ready and help Sara," she tried to get away, but Kara wouldn't let up. Lena chuckled at Kara's childlike refusal to get up. "Darling... I'm serious. You have to get up."

"Please... just a few more minutes... you're so warm and comfy and nice and I just want to stay like this forever," Kara's voice was muffled. 

Lena sighed and Kara smiled thinking she'd won, but right when she was getting ready to fall back asleep, she felt Lena's hand between her legs, jolting her awake. They were both still naked from the night before, and Lena took advantage of Kara loosening the embrace and turned around to face her. 

Kara's eyes were wide open, black and blue orbs piercing Lena with torturous desire. Lena wanted to give Kara all of her attention and make her feel good, but she was a woman on a mission. She needed to get Kara out of bed. 

"Come take a shower with me," Lena suggested. 

That seemed to do it. Kara was up and out of bed, lifting Lena up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom. 

* * *

After a very steamy shower, Lena and Kara got dressed and headed down to the lobby. 

Lena requested more days for their stay. She had changed her mind. She wanted to stay on Earth-1 with Kara a little longer. Instead of three days, they'd stay five. It's not like it mattered anyways. Cisco could just send them back to the exact moment they left. 

They called a cab and went to the other hotel to pick up their things. 

When they got back, they bumped into Kate.

"Hello ladies," she greeted.

"Hi Kate," Kara pulled her in for a hug.

Lena just smiled and Kate nodded, mirroring her.

"Kara, why aren't you with Sara? Wait... are you guys staying here?" Kate asked, noticing the suitcases. 

"Uhm... it's still early, Kate... And yeah. Lena got us a room last night. We're actually gonna stay for a couple more days."

Kate arched her eyebrow and smirked. 

“Oh are you now?” 

Kara blushed and the other women seemed amused. 

“Well Sara asked about you earlier, so I think you should head on over. I’m gonna go relax before the chaos starts,” Kate said as she started walking past the two women. 

“If you see her, tell her I’ll be right there!”

Kate turned her head and nodded.

Lena stared at Kara in wonder. She would never be able to wrap her head around the enigma that was Kara Zor-El. How someone could be both shy and brave, strong but sensitive, and with skin of steel but a heart of gold was beyond her. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

"You. You're just so special, Kara Zor-El," Lena had a look of pure adoration.

"Right back at ya!" Kara winked. She pulled Lena in for a kiss. “Let’s go drop this off so we can get ready with Sara and the other girls.” 

Kara grabbed their bags with one hand and intertwined her other hand with Lena’s, guiding her towards the elevator. When they got in, nobody followed. They were alone on their ride to their room.

“My oh my, I sure do have the strongest and sexiest girlfriend in the world. I should consider myself lucky,” Lena teased playfully, still holding Kara’s hand. 

”Girlfriend, huh?”

“Well... I mean... if you want... I mean... I know I said that yesterday in front of Kate... but... we never discussed it... I should have asked first. God... I don’t even know if that’s what you want—“

”Lena!”

”Huh?”

”Relax, babe. I was messing with you,” Kara cut Lena off. 

“Fuck you, Kara Zor-El,” Lena feigned annoyance but had to work overtime to conceal the starry eyed grin beneath the surface. 

“Oh I wish. Right here in this elevator,” Kara’s voice was low and a devilishly seductive smile spread across her lips. 

“What am I to do with you, Ms. Zor-El?” Lena wore an equally devilish smile. 

“Whatever you please, Ms. Luthor.” 

As Lena’s last name left Kara’s mouth, Lena forcefully clashed her lips onto Kara’s, pushing her back until she hit the wall. 

The kiss was full of lust and need and love—so much love. 

Ding. 

They’d reached their floor.

Lena pulled herself from Kara’s grip, composing herself almost immediately. 

Kara on the other hand was a disheveled mess, eyes wide in surprise. Lena leaned in and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose before heading out of the elevator. 

Kara just stood there wearing a dopey smile on her face.

“You coming, darling?” Lena batted her eyelashes. 

Kara cleared her throat and nodded, following Lena.

As soon as they entered their room Kara pushed Lena onto the floor, and before Lena could protest, Kara lied on top of her, shielding her from something that flew through the roof of the building and every floor below it. 

Kara got off Lena immediately, afraid of having crushed her. 

"Are you okay?" Kara extended her hand for Lena to grab as she got up.

Lena was coughing from all the dusty rubble that had gathered around them, "I'm good. I think...," Lena said. 

Almost as if on queue, an excruciating pain shot up Lena's left arm.

"Oh Rao! I hurt you! I am so sorry, Lena. Fuck. I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have brought you here...," Kara was pacing and rambling. 

"Darling! This isn't your fault. How could you have known? You didn't hurt me. You saved me... it's just... a... dislocated shoulder, I think," Lena flinched as Kara got in front of her unexpectedly. 

"May I?

Lena nodded and closed her eyes as Kara's hands made their way onto her shoulder. She expected the blonde's touch to hurt, but instead she felt a nice cooling sensation throughout her arm and it soothed the pain. When she opened her eyes, Kara was looking intently at her arm, up and down, examining her. 

"Was that your freeze breath?"

Kara just nodded.

"It felt nice. Made the pain manageable... and I'm assuming now you're using your X-ray vision...," Lena said.

"Yup... and it's definitely a dislocated shoulder," Kara confirmed.

"Pop it back in."

"What? No! Are you crazy? That's going to hurt like hell... let me just go find Caitlin. She's a doctor."

"No, Kara. There's no time for that. God knows what just happened and Supergirl is needed right now," Lena said as she pointed her head at the hole in the roof.

A portal appeared in the sky and what looked like a pirate ship was making its way through.

"What the hell is th--a ship? It's a ship..."

Lena's eyes were wide in disbelief. A flying pirate ship. _Yeah, right._ Although, she shouldn't have been surprised. Not with the life she lead. Not with the friends she had. Not with who she was. 

"Kara... darling, am I hallucinating because of the pain or is there a pirate ship in the sky?"

"Nope... you're... you're not hallucinating... there's a pirate ship in the sky," Kara sounded annoyed. 

"Kara, I need you to pop it back. Right now. And then I need you to go out there and see what the hell is going on."

Kara frowned, hating that she had to inflict pain upon Lena, which was the last thing she wanted to do. But Lena was right. There was no time. 

Lena screamed and tears spilled from her eyes as Kara popped her shoulder back into place. 

"I am so sorry, my love. Here...," Kara said as she blew lightly over Lena's arms, soothing the pain with her freeze breath. "How's that?"

"It's bearable. Now go. I'll go find Cisco and Felicity."

Kara was about to protest when Kate barged in. 

"Lena? Are you okay? I heard screaming...," Kate said, worry apparent on her face.

"I'm fine," Lena reassured.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Kate asked Kara.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out. Kate, can you please take Lena somewhere safe?" Kara said as she got in position to fly out of there.

"Of course. Don't have too much fun without me!" Kate winked. "Come on," she said to Lena.

Kara flew out through the hole in the ceiling. 

Kate grabbed Lena by her good arm and pulled her out of the room and towards the emergency stairs, careful not to lead them into a trap. Her eyes were everywhere, her senses trained in case something unexpected happened. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"Safest place right now is the Waverider."

"And what exactly is the Waverider?" Lena's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh... it's a timeship."

"A time ship..."

"A timeship."

"Meaning a spaceship that can travel through time?" 

"Yup. It belongs to the Legends. It's pretty cool, actually. It was basically our home base throughout the crisis."

"That is so fucking cool," Lena was geeking out.

"She curses... wow."

"I'm not Kara..."

"Clearly," Kate smirked. "Does she know the dirty mouth on you?"

"Oh she knows... and she doesn't complain. You'd be surprised how dirty of a mouth she has," Lena teased. 

"Okay... first of all... gross. Kara's like a sister... second... I did not need that information. But... serves me right. I should have seen that coming," Kate faked gagging noises and then started laughing. 

Lena joined in, laughing as she followed Kate down the stairs and out of the building.

"I hope there's some scotch on that Waverider... I sure as hell could use some right now."

"My kind of girl... you know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Kate's smile was genuine. A first for Lena's eyes. 

* * *

Turned out, neither Kara nor Lena had been hallucinating. There really was a pirate ship in the sky. 

Kara tried getting closer to it, but a force kept pushing her back. Then out of nowhere, something--a body--crashed into her and they landed on the street below. 

"So sorry! There was a monster man after you!"

Kara was on the ground, eyes closed since she shut them when she was bracing for impact. When Kara opened her eyes, she stared in disbelief at the stranger in front of her. The stranger extended her hand to help Kara up.

"Lena?" Kara questioned.

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her stood a woman who looked just like Lena. She would have been identical, if her Lena had a scar on the right side of her lower lip going all the way down to the tip of her chin. She wore a modern, silver suit of armor with the House of El symbol displayed proudly on her chest, and a red cape that matched Kara's flowed behind her.

"Lee... well, yeah. My name is Lena... but you can call me Lee. That's what everyone calls me. I'm not from here, so whoever you think I am... I'm not."

"Well, not Lena... I mean, Lee... I don't know where you came from, but I know you're not my Lena. So I'm assuming you're from another universe..."

Lee arched her eyebrow in the exact same fashion Kara was accustomed to seeing on Lena. 

"You're not wrong. But Kar and I haven't had a home in a while. We're gypsies. Never in one place for too long. Always traveling. Well... me and her and the team."

Kara could sense a hint of bitterness in Lee's voice at the mention of 'team.'

"Kar? Would that be your Kara?"

"Yes... well, I mean... she's not mine... I mean... she's just a friend. My best friend. Not mine. Just my best friend," Lee stammered.

Kara was amused. Apparently Lee was even more of a rambler than Lena. Her Lena almost never rambled. Kara was the only one who got to witness a rambling Lena on occasion. 

"My Lena is going to geek out when she sees you... And where's my twin? I'm dying to meet her... hey, did you say monster man? What's a monster man?"

Kara looked all around her and up at the sky in search of another Kara. 

"Okay... slow down," Lee chuckled. "It's uncanny really... you look just like her and you even act like her... anyways... she's around here somewhere. Probably gathering most of the Monster Men... oh, yeah... so uhm, monster men were created in our universe a long time ago by a man named Hugo Strange. Sound familiar?" Kara shook her head. Lena continued, "okay, well... Hugo Strange is an insane psychologist and scientist from Gotham... who hates Batman with a vengeful passion... so he created Monster Men by injecting a growth serum he'd invented into human men, turning them into these dangerous super-beings. But you guys don't have to worry... we have an antidote that Batman developed before he died. Batwoman... Batman's cousin... she created more of the antidote so we're all stocked up. There's enough to get rid of all the Monster Men that made it through the breach. We just have to find them all first... oh! and you don't have to worry about Hugo... he's locked away in Arkham. It's an asylum in Gotham City... you know about Arkham right?"

"Yeah, my best friend Kate has put quite a few people in there..."

"You have a Kate too?" there was no mistaking it then... there was definitely a hint of bitterness in Lee's voice. 

"Uh... yeah... what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... we have a Kate too."

"Yeah I figured when you mentioned Batwoman..."

"She's Kar's girlfriend."

If Kara had been drinking, she would have spit it all out. 

"Your Kara and Kate? Together?"

"Yup."

"No way..."

"I'm not lying."

"And that bothers you."

"Is it that obvious?" Lee looked worried.

"It's obvious to me."

Lee sighed.

"I just--they fight a lot. And she's told me before she's not happy. And every time she convinces herself to break up with her, she calls me to tell me, almost as if expecting me to encourage her, and then she doesn't go through with it... I just... don't get it."

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but the Monster Men had other plans and left her hanging onto her words.

"Watch out!"

Kara looked up to see her identical twin charging at a Monster Man that was about to tackle Lee, but Kara managed to beat her twin to it, pushing Lee out of the way and sending the super-being flying into the sky with a single punch to the chest. 

"Kar! Watch out!" Lee yelled as a Monster Man got the upper hand on her Kara.

All of a sudden a bunch of Monster Men huddled together and started charging towards Lee. But Lee's reflexes were better than any human and she punched her way through the Monster Men while dodging their advances. 

"Kar! The antidote!" Lee shouted.

Both Kara's came to Lee's aid. They punched and kicked and used heat vision to knock the Monster Men out and reach Lee. Kar gave Lee and Kara darts with the antidote. The women got to work and shot the Monster Men and when they were all knocked down unconscious, Lee opened up a portal and both Kara's sent the Monster Men flying through it. Kara wasn't too happy since she didn't know where they'd end up, but Lee reassured her that they were being transported to their ship's cells where they would wake up in a few hours and be back to their regular human forms.

"I think that's all of them. I tried to gather them all... they're like sheep," Kar said.

"How'd you manage to do that on your own, darling?" Lee asked.

"Oh... I had some help. From our friends. Well... her friends...," Kar said, pointing to Kara.

And as if on queue, Barry, Sara, Ava, Oliver, and Kate appeared.

"Kate... where's Lena?" Kara worried.

"Wrong Kate, doll face," Kate said as she walked over to Kar and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.

"Oh! Okay!" Kara covered her eyes.

Kara's friends displayed confusion on their faces, but Lee had a subtle look of disgust.

All of a sudden, Kara heard a familiar heartbeat getting closer, so she turned around and caught sight of her Lena and Kate approaching the group. Lena was wearing a sling. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me...," Lena muttered under her breath, but of course Kara heard every word. 

"This is weird...," Kara's Kate whispered.

"Very," Kara breathed out as she pulled Lena in for a tight embrace and a lingering kiss, careful not to hurt her shoulder. 

"Miss me, darling?" Lena smirked.

"You know it," Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead. And of course, Lena kissed her chin.

Kara noticed her twin studying them from afar, an unreadable expression on her face. Was it jealousy? Was Kar jealous of her and Lena? 

Then Kara noticed Lee watching their interaction, a semblance of pain apparent on her face.

"So what the hell happened?" their Kate asked. 

Lee introduced herself to the group and went on to explain everything. Apparently her and Kar were Time Pirates--the good kind as Lee insisted on adding--and they traveled through time and space catching monsters, helping other heroes from the multiverse, and occasionally trading and selling treasures they found along the way. Their flying pirate ship was actually a timeship. They had to clean up the mess of Monster Men that had escaped their earth and scattered throughout the galaxies thanks to Kate's sister Beth, who had a run-in with Hugo Strange during her too-short-a-stint at Arkham Asylum. And as it turned out, Beth got ahold of the serum and went crazy with it, turning almost every man in her path into Monster Men. 

"Okay, you guys are awesome!" Barry said.

"I'd say badasses..." Sara added.

Lee and Kar smiled humbly at the group. 

"We're nothing special. Just trying to do some good," Kar said. Pirate Kate (that's what we're calling the other Kate) stood next to her, proudly, as if she'd just won a trophy.

"And trying not to destroy the entire multiverse while we're at it...," Lee said.

Everyone started laughing. 

"Well... our wedding is ruined, so what do you all say we go get drinks?" Sara suggested.

"Where are the rest of the Legends?" Kara asked.

"They're helping clean up the mess we made."

"I'm sorry about the wedding, Sara."

"It's no big deal. Me and Ava didn't really want a flashy wedding at first. Then we thought, why the hell not? Let's give our friends the wedding of the century... but apparently the universe knew better. And I'm kind of glad..."

"You know... I'm an ordained minister," Lena cut in.

Everyone sent her questioning glances, including Kara.

"Don't ask... just know that if you want to be married today, we can make it happen. The venue might be ruined, but that doesn't mean you can't get married today," Lena added.

Sara and Ava stared at each other for a long moment, communicating with their eyes.

"Marry us right now," Ava said.

"Right now? Right here?" Lena asked.

"I don't care if we get married in a dive bar or in the middle of the street. I just want to be married to Sara as soon as possible."

"Okay. Let me just... anyone have a cellphone I can borrow?" 

Barry handed Lena his phone, "here!"

"I'm just going to write a quick speech. Give me a few minutes..."

"Take your time," Sara said.

Lee cleared her throat, "we should get going..."

"You're more than welcome to stay. Actually, I insist... come on... this will be quick and then we can all go get shit faced!" Sara said, a smirk playing along her lips.

"I don't know...," Lee was internally battling herself. She really wanted to stay, but she wasn't sure if she could handle being around Kara and Lena and their annoyingly sweet displays of affection. It only made Lee feel worse about the fact that she craved to have that with Kar. 

"Oh, come on, Lee! We haven't had drinks in so long! I'll buy you a scotch...," as soon as the word 'scotch' left her mouth, Kar knew she'd convinced Lee.

"Alright. Fine. But you better buy me that drink."

"Sure thing," Kar winked at Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the dialogue heavy story? Is it too much? Would you guys prefer less dialogue?


	7. Wedding On Earth-1: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I'm a sucker for them! So please, do keep on leaving comments. 
> 
> This is the final chapter of Lena and Kara on Earth-1. Next chapter we're getting back to the letters. 
> 
> Just so you guys know, there's smut at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"We are here today to celebrate the bond between these two incredible women and to be witnesses and supporters of their commitment to share their lives with one another... some people say marriage is just a word or might not believe in it, and maybe marriage is just a word, but the promise behind it is what stands the tests of time. It is a promise to be there for your partner in the best and worst moments. It is a promise to support them. It is a promise to protect them. But above all, it is a promise to love one another unconditionally... with that being said, would the brides like to exchange vows?" 

"No vows. We'll say our vows in private later," Sara said.

The heroes were gathered inside the Waverider for the wedding. Everyone, apart from Lena and Kate, was dressed in their hero attire. 

To say that it was the most untraditional and unexpected wedding was a major understatement. But Sara and Ava didn't mind one bit. That's how they rolled. In fact, nothing in any of the heroes' lives was normal. 

“Very well. Let us continue then... do you, Ava Sharpe, take Sara Lance to be your wife?”

”I do,” Ava said without hesitation. 

“And do you, Sara Lance, take Ava Sharpe to be your wife?” 

“Hell yeah, I do,” Sara winked at Ava. 

The room filled with laughter.

“Let’s exchange rings... Kate, Kara...,” Lena called.

Kate and Kara gave Lena the rings. 

"Sara, please take Ava's hand and repeat after me," Lena handed Sara the ring. "I give you this ring as proof of our love."

"I give you this ring as proof of our love," Sara repeated.

"As a promise to love and cherish you today, tomorrow and all the days to come."

"As a promise to love and cherish you today, tomorrow and all the days to come," Sara said, tears threatening to spill and her voice cracking.

Kara listened in on every heartbeat in the room, all of them beating fast. But the heartbeat that caught her attention the most was Lena's. It hit her ears like a freight train, beating faster than a speeding bullet. She stared into the brunette's eyes knowingly. She knew Lena was thinking the exact same thing--she couldn't wait for the day when it was them in place of Sara and Ava. Lena was undoubtedly the love of her life; her moon, her stars, the galaxies far and wide, the very air that gave her lungs life. Lena meant everything to Kara. She never thought she'd meet someone who made her feel like she was both alive and dreaming. Lena made her feel like Krypton never died, like coming home after a long day, like everything was right in the world. Being with Lena made her feel like she was living in another lifetime, one where she had never suffered and her parents were still alive and all the colors she'd missed from back home were within eyesight--brighter than ever. Lena painted Kara's world. Without the raven haired beauty, Kara's life was colorless. 

Lena continued staring at Kara as she spoke the next words, "wear this ring as a symbol of that promise."

"Wear this ring as a symbol of that promise." 

"And know that my love will forever be with you."

"And know that my love will forever be with you," Sara couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They spilled over as she put the ring on Ava's finger and Ava wiped them away. It was one of those rare moments. Usually Ava was the one doing the crying. 

"Ava, please take Sara's hand and repeat after me..."

Lena went through the same motions with Ava and after the exchange she proceeded to close her speech. "May you have a long and happy marriage full of limitless orgasms and adventures," Lena paused as the room erupted into laughter. She chuckled when she caught sight of Kara giggling, a bright blush visible on her cheeks. "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Now, go on ladies, kiss your bride."

The room exploded into cheer and celebration as Sara kissed her wife and lifted her bridal style, spinning her around. 

"And now we party!" Sara shouted. 

* * *

The friends made their way to a quaint little bar a few blocks from where they'd left the Waverider. Lena had called ahead and luckily was able to rent out the entire bar so it'd be empty for the heroes--maybe it had more to do with money than luck. She knew they couldn't risk having any eyes on them since most of them were wearing hero attire. But the owner had promised complete secrecy, no staff, and he would do the bartending himself. 

Sara gave space pirate Kate DJ privileges, she'd be in charge of the music all night. 

"As is traditional, it's time for Sara and Ava's first dance together as a married couple," pirate Kate spoke into the mic. "This song was picked by the maid of honor."

The bar began to fill with Ed Sheeran's captivating voice singing _Hearts Don't Break Around Here._ It was a soft and melodious song and the lyrics were perfect for the occasion. 

Lena and Kara stood by the bar watching the brides. Kara was pressed against Lena's back, arms wrapped around her, chin on her good shoulder. They swayed to the music.

"I love you, Lena Luthor," Kara whispered in Lena's ear and held her tighter as she placed the gentlest of kisses on her cheek. "You mean everything to me."

Lena closed her eyes and smiled her Kara smile. She'd never feel happier in anyone else's arms. She knew it from the moment Kara wrapped her arms around her for the first time. Kara was the center of her happiness.

"And I love you, darling. So much. The words don't exist for the immensity of this love my heart carries for you."

Kara kissed Lena's temple. "You know, you sure do have a way with words Ms. Luthor. You really know how to take a girls breath away."

"You're the writer, darling. My words are nothing compared to yours," Lena replied with a chuckle. 

"Yet you render this writer speechless most of the time."

Across the bar, Kar was watching Sara and Ava dancing, but her ears were occupied eavesdropping on Kara and Lena. She felt something unfamiliar pressing against her heart. She couldn't find the right words to describe it, but all she knew was that it hurt. She looked at Lee, who was sitting at a table a few feet away. Their eyes met and she sent a small smile her way. Lee smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. Kar swore she saw a flash of hurt cross those emerald pools.

Kar looked away and her eyes landed on her Kate. The short haired brunette's gaze was stuck on the brides, and then as if she felt Kar staring, she looked her way and winked. Rao, Kar had to tell her. She had to break up with her. The truth was that when she met Kate, she was looking for a way out from her feelings for Lee. Kate offered excitement and adventure, things that she always had with Lee, but with Kate there was the added layer of having someone to go home to at the end of the day. She had longed for that for such a long time, that when Kate came along, she admittedly settled. But it wasn't fair to Kate, and it wasn't fair to her either. Kate deserved to be with someone who truly loved her. Kar had to break up with her. She promised herself she would do it as soon as they got back on their ship. 

The song faded out and pirate Kate spoke into the mic again, "it's time for a second slow dance, but this one is for anyone who wants to join the brides... I want to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend. Kar, baby, I picked this one thinking of you. It's another Ed Sheeran song, but he has so many good ones, I couldn't help it."

Kar blushed, she hated being put on the spot. And the sentiment was made worse by her feelings, or lack there of, for Kate. She felt like a piece of shit. 

_Tenerife Sea_ began playing and most of the heroes made their way to the center of the room, which they'd turned into a makeshift dance floor. 

Lena and Kara were still by the bar.

"Is it okay if I ask Lee to dance? I feel bad that she's sitting all alone. She looks so sad," Kara said. 

"Of course, darling. I'll ask Kar to dance. Those two look like they need some advice."

"You noticed too, huh?"

"It's hard not to notice all that pining"

Kara chuckled, "Yes, well, at one point that was us."

"And now look at us." 

Kara watched as Lena walked away, leaving Kara with a wink and that brilliant smile of hers. 

Kara made her way over to Lee and reached her hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

Kara heard Lee's heartbeat speed up. The brunette was nervous. 

"Yes... of course...," Lee rose from the chair and they made their way to the dance floor. 

Kara held Lee's waist and Lee put her arms around Kara's neck. 

"Relax, Lee," Kara whispered, noticing how Lee kept avoiding her gaze. 

"I--I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," Lee said.

"Don't be. It's just me." 

Lee puffed, "you may not be my Kara, but I still can't help the way my body reacts to you."

Kara's cheeks reddened. She cleared her throat, "want to get some air?" 

Kara was suddenly very hot and nervous and she needed to get out of there. She needed to put some space between her body and Lena’s. 

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, you seem uncomfortable and you're making me nervous, so why don't we just go outside for a bit and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

"Alright," Lee said with a nod.

They stepped outside and sat by some steps in an alleyway between the bar and an apartment building.

"I'm sorry for making it awkward in there," Lee spoke. "I've never slow danced with Kar and I was nervous. I know you're not her, but... you still kind of are... you know what I mean?"

"I get it... you're not my Lena, but I look at you and I can't help but want to protect you. It's weird. But, yeah. I get it."

"I look at you and my heart hurts," Lee said shyly, her voice small. 

"I'm sorry, Lee. I know it must be hard to see me and Lena together... I know how much you wish to have that with Kar."

"It's just--I just don't get it. We've been to so many universes and in all of them Kara and I are together. It's infuriating, really. I'm in love with my best friend... who I'm pretty sure is my soulmate... I mean, there's really no other explanation if we end up together on every other universe... and she just doesn't see me that way... or at least, I don't think she does. I've never gotten even the slightest hint from her."

"Lee... Kar loves you. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. She doesn't belong with Kate. She belongs with you. Maybe she's just as oblivious as you..."

"I'm oblivious?"

"Yes, you are. Super oblivious. How can you not see how much she loves you? Trust me, I would know. I can't imagine loving anybody else in all of the multiverse. Lena is the one, my only, my truest love. I had to lose an entire planet to meet her and if I had the choice I wouldn't change a thing. Because out of all the losses I've experienced--losses that I've been able to get through--a loss that I would never be able to survive is losing Lena."

Lee cracked a smile, a wide, heart-felt kind of smile that made Kara dizzy. Lee might not be her Lena, but Kara can't help her body's reaction to the angel in front of her. 

"Your soul is beautiful, just like my Kar's. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me," Lee's smile turned sad. 

"Just be honest with her, Lee. Talk to her and tell her how you feel." 

"I don't think it's right when she's with someone else."

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you'd told her?"

Lee was lost in thought for a moment. 

"I suppose not. Maybe you're right."

"Just talk to her," Kara offered a sympathetic smile. 

"Can we stay out here a little longer?

"As long as you want," Kara said. 

Kara put her arm around Lee's shoulder and kissed her temple. She felt sad for Lee. Kara could feel how much she was hurting, how conflicted she was. All Kara wanted to do in that moment was protect the woman at all costs. It was a strange feeling. 

* * *

Back inside, the dancing had halted. Most of the heroes stood by the bar, some sat at the tables, while pirate Kate remained in the DJ booth. 

Lena sat on a barstool next to Kar. 

Kar had been a nervous wreck the entire time they were dancing. It reminded Lena of Kara when they were just friends. But Kara had changed drastically over the past couple of days, becoming a confident, dominant, and even more tender--if such a thing were possible--woman. She attributed that change, not only to the fact that they finally had sex, but also, to the letters. The letters started it all. The letters pushed her and Kara to reassess their feelings for each other and ultimately lead them to where they were. In just a few days, she had realized how significant Kara was in her life, how she couldn't fathom losing her. So it was with those thoughts that Lena made up her mind then and there, she decided no version of her should live without Kara Zor-El, and she would do anything in her power to see Kar and Lee together. 

"Do you love her?" Lena asked.

Kar was caught by surprise with the question. "Do I love Kate?"

Lena nodded.

"I do love her," Kar's face showed that of a woman in conflict with her own emotions. 

"Is she the one? When you look into the future, is she the one you see?"

Kar remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Lena. 

"I don't know..."

"Kar, look at me."

Kar looked at Lena, and Lena could see how much pain was hidden in the depths of those ocean eyes. 

"You're safe with me. Whatever we talk about stays between us. I won't tell another soul. Not even Kara. You can trust me, darling," Lena said, reaching out to hold Kar's hand. 

Kar's heart jumped at the gesture and she squeezed Lena's hand, realizing she never wanted to let it go. Ever since she set foot onto Earth-1, ever since she saw Lena and Kara's relationship, she couldn't help but yearn for it. She had been to so many universes and witnessed many versions of herself and Lena fall in love, yet none of those versions compared to what she had witnessed that day. There was a purity behind it all, a love like no other, as if the Lena and Kara from that earth shared a single soul. It was apparent to anyone who allowed themselves to see it. 

"I don't love her like I love Lee."

"I know," Lena squeezed Kar's hand and smiled knowingly. 

"I don't know what to do, Lena. Everyday I wake up with an emptiness I can't explain. There's a hollow where my soul should be. And I've made a mess of things. I'm with a good woman who cares deeply about me, but I'm in love with a woman who sets my heart on fire... the worst part is... sometimes I think she feels the same... but then I curse the timing and I get angry, because if she did feel the same, why didn't she tell me? I settled. I settled for someone, because I wanted to get rid of this hole, this emptiness... and now everything's messed up and I have to be the horrible person who breaks someone's heart... and it's no one's fault but my own. No matter what I decide, someone's going to get hurt."

"Choose your heart, Kar," Lena said. 

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, darling. I know... but love isn't easy. It's messy and painful sometimes, but it is so worth it, because behind the mess and the pain comes a light like no other. Love, true love, is worth fighting for. You can't give up on it. That hole you feel... I know exactly how that feels. I felt it everyday since my mother died... it wasn't until Kara walked into my life that it began to fill. And it's been filled with sunlight ever since. You and Lee deserve that kind of love. And you two have it. It's as obvious to me as it is to anybody that looks at you two. You and Lee are meant to be together. Just tell her how you feel."

"And if she doesn't feel the same?"

"You and I both know that's not the case," Lena said, arching one of her perfect eyebrows. 

Kar laughed. "Rao, you're just like my Lee. You're right, aren't you?"

"Always am," Lena said with a toothy grin and a wink.

Kar just shook her head and kept laughing. 

* * *

The sun had set hours ago and it was well past midnight. The owner informed the group that he needed the bar, since the overnight crowd was arriving soon, and it was the time where he made the most profit. Lena almost offered more money to the guy, but Sara stopped her. 

"Lena, you have been more than generous. Besides, Ava and I are exhausted. It's time we call it a night. Today has been the best day of my life, but also the most draining... but seriously. Thank you," Sara said. 

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for a friend."

Kara was beaming, Lena's words making her feel warm. She was happy that Lena got along so well with her best friends. Although, it wasn't surprising. Lena was really good with people. She had a charm like no other. And she certainly knew how to command a room. 

The friends shared one last toast before saying their goodbyes.

Lena and Kara decided to head home that night, despite the protests from the other heroes. Barry had offered them to stay at his place. Cisco offered them the keys to the lab, where they had a spare bedroom for emergencies. Sara offered them a room aboard the Waverider. And Lee and Kar offered them the guest quarters on their ship. But Lena and Kara insisted on going home. Truth be told, they missed their earth. 

As they were leaving the bar with Kate, Lee stopped Lena.

"Hold onto her. Don't you dare let her go," Lee said to Lena, pointing at Kara with her head. 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And you...," Lee said, pulling Kara in for a hug. "Thank you for everything. Our conversation today meant a lot to me. I'm going to take your advice."

Kara beamed from ear to ear. She was such a sucker for love.

Lee said goodbye and promised to visit Kara and Lena on Earth-38. 

Kar had left with her Kate earlier. Lena knew why. But she didn't say anything to anyone. Not even Kara. Just as she had promised Kar. 

"Well that was one hell of a wedding," Kate said. 

"Tell me about it...," Kara responded.

"You two better visit again soon. Come to Gotham next time."

"We will... who else am I supposed to drink scotch with?" Lena said. 

Both brunette's smirked at each other, then the three women hugged and parted ways. 

Cisco had given Kara an upgraded IE so that she not only could travel dimensions without Cisco's help, but could also set the time of the dimensions. 

As she opened up the portal, Kara looked up to the sky, and Lee hovered above them, looking down at Kara and smiling brightly. 

“I’m just making sure you get home safely,” Lee whispered. She knew Kara would hear. 

Lena followed Kara’s gaze and witnessed the exchange. Lena met Lee’s eyes for a brief moment, a silent ‘thank you’ passing between them. 

Then Lee was gone. 

“I think she has a crush on you, darling,” Lena said. 

“Ha-ha. Pfft. No...,”

”I’m just teasing, my love. Though I wouldn’t blame her,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles as they walked through the portal. 

* * *

“Home sweet home," Kara said.

They were back on Earth-38 in Kara's loft. It was as if they'd never left. Even Lena's arm was healed. Well, more like it never got dislocated to begin with.

"I really did enjoy our time on Earth-1, but I gotta say, I'm so happy to be home."

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and kissed her chin, "me too, darling."

Kara, as usual, planted a kiss on Lena's forehead. She sprinkled kisses from her forehead to her eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw, and finally, her lips. 

Kara's kiss was lustful, filled with want--with need. 

"Take me to bed,” Lena whispered.

That was the invitation Kara wanted. She super sped them to the bedroom and laid Lena down.

Kara had been aching for Lena all day. She wasted no time in taking both their clothes off and climbed on top of Lena, spreading Lena’s legs apart and gliding her fingers through the green eyed angel’s soaked center. 

Lena let out a delicious moan, which in turn caused the blonde to groan. 

“Wait,” Lena panted.

Kara immediately stopped and withdrew her fingers. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything is perfect,” Lena clarified, pushing Kara onto her back and straddling her. 

Kara moaned and bit her lip at the feeling of Lena’s wet, hot sex pressed against her abdomen. 

“Baby, you’re so wet for me,” Kara said as she held onto Lena’s hips, encouraging the brunette to grind on Kara’s abs. 

Lena closed her eyes and her head fell back in pleasure as she continued grinding, rubbing herself on Kara's abs.

The blonde watched in awe, lips between her teeth, as the angel on top of her used her for pleasure. Lena was moaning and grinding wildly, seeking more friction with each rock of her hips. Kara's pussy was throbbing, craving attention the more she watched Lena. 

"Kara...," Lena moaned.

"You're doing so good, baby. You look so beautiful. Come for me, my love," Kara dug her nails into Lena's hips, earning an even louder moan from Lena. She looked down to see her abs shining with Lena's juices, making her own pussy drip.

Lena was so close, and she knew it was driving Kara crazy. 

"Spread... spread your legs, darling," Lena demanded, moaning between breaths. She got off Kara and the blonde whined. 

"I said spread your legs," Lena said sternly.

Kara obeyed and spread her legs. Lena grabbed a pillow and placed it below Kara's ass and she positioned herself on Kara's pussy. A guttural moan escaped both women when Lena's clit made contact with Kara's. 

They began grinding sloppily, seeking out more and more pleasure with every sway of their hips. 

Their moans echoed inside Kara’s bedroom.

”I—I’m not going to last long,” Kara panted. Her eyes squeezed shut, hands clutching the sheets. 

“Look at me,” Lena said. 

Kara did as she was told. 

"Good girl. I like it when you listen and do as I say."

Lena loved the role reversal. She loved seeing Kara like that, a goddess beneath her, the strongest woman on earth, vulnerable and open and doing as she's told. 

Kara hadn't realized before just how much she loved Lena taking charge. 

"You like it, don't you, darling? You like it when I tell you what to do. You like being called a good girl."

"I--I do. I do," Kara stuttered, a needy moan escaping her.

Lena pressed down harder, grinding faster.

"Fuck... Lena...," Kara cried out. 

"I'm so close, baby. I want you to come for me."

"Yes... yes, Lena..."

Kara shut her eyes, lips parting as she mouthed an 'o', a silent scream leaving her as she reached her climax. Lena watched, eyes wide in wonder, entranced by Kara's response to the pleasure, and that was all it took for Lena to explode. 

"Fuck! Kara!"

Kara opened her eyes and watched, through her haze, as Lena shuddered above her, with arched hips and the most sinful sound breaking free.

Lena crashed down on her girlfriend.

"Fuck, Lena. That was incredible."

Lena captured Kara's lips in a hungry kiss.

"Mmm... that was just a sneak preview. I'm not done with you yet, darling."

Kara smirked, and with a swift motion, she had Lena lying on her back. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

Lena smiled devilishly. "I can't help it. I can't get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual, Ms. Luthor."

Kara and Lena lost count of how many times and on how many surfaces they had sex that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd you guys like it? (:


End file.
